Peace-Color Blush
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Mais um Ryouki ao contrário. Um caipira na cidade grande com um trabalho estranho e se re-apaixonando por uma mulher de gelo. Pelo menos barraco tem.
1. Base de Desprezo

Peace color blush.

\- Então você quer que eu entre numa agência de modelos mega famosa que por um acaso é a favorita da Shiseido pra ser modelo... É isso mesmo, pai? - _falei, enquanto comia arroz com meus hashis preto, embalsamado pela gordura do peixe frito._

 _Meu nome é Ryou Akiyama. Sou filho de Eiichi Akiyama, um aclamado fotógrafo no meio artístico. Tenho 25 anos e atualmente trabalho como professor de Inglês e faço alguns bicos como enche-linguiça (aka modelo de coisa alguma) em revistas de Okinawa._

\- Isso. A Donna Models pediu um "típico porém lindo" japonês, e eles me intimaram pra te chamar. - _meu pai passou a mão pelos cabelos, parte deles grisalho_ \- Eles te querem pra posar com uma das nossas modelos.  
\- Ah, eu sabia que sair naquela revista de frescura de mulher iria me dar problema... - _suspirei. Lembrei automaticamente que tive problemas com as minhas alunas depois de uma edição qualquer da betsucomi ter eu como um suposto "namorado perfeito".  
_ \- Não diga problema, o cachê foi excelente.  
\- Fato. - _engoli a comida_

 _Ficamos em silêncio. Me recordei que a Donna, além de ser a queridinha das marcas de maquiagem, também emprega uma amiga minha. Como posso esquecer da ilustre Jun Motomiya, que fareja talento, beleza e casais toscos (tipo eu e Ruki)?  
_  
\- Esse trabalho ai... Quem vai ser a modelo com quem vou trabalhar?  
\- Não decidiram ainda. Parece que todas estão com coisa pra fazer, a primeira que vagar eles pegam.  
\- Quantos dias?  
\- Pelo menos duas semanas. Se tudo der certo eles cogitam em te fazer permanente.  
\- Sem essa. - _eu ri._ \- Meus alunos ficariam malucos.  
\- De fato. De professor numa escola pública de um lugar quase inóspito a um modelo internacional. Isso daria o que falar.

 _Meu pai, assim como minha adorável mãe, queriam que eu fosse do ramo da moda. Sempre fui uma criança linda, segundo o que eles me diziam, não havia uma que não se apaixonasse pelo meu sorriso torto ou pelos meus olhos. Obviamente eu ignorava tudo isso, me sinto melhor ensinando Rather e Shall para crianças do ginasial.  
Mas parece que, se não trazem o homem à montanha, eles levam a montanha ao homem.  
_  
\- Certo, eu vou. É verão mesmo... - _terminei de comer_. - Mas me prometa que esse vai ser o último ensaio se não der certo.  
\- Fechado. - _Meu pai sorriu._

 _Nesse momento o celular tocou.  
_  
\- E falando no diabo... E ai, Jun! _\- ele colocou no viva voz.  
_ \- Eiichi-san! E ai? Derretendo em Fukuoka? - _ela riu, franca.  
_ \- Nah, tá sossegado. Escuta, eu falei com o Ryou.  
\- E ai? - _ela aparentou estar apreensiva.  
_ \- Fala pra Rumiko que a Shiseido vai ter o Japonês Tipicamente Lindo pra capa do Vivid.  
\- KYUSHU SEJA SAGRADA! Eu te amo, Eiichi-san! Wooooow! - _ela gritou de felicidade_.  
\- Hey Junnie!  
\- Ah você estava ouvindo, seu safado?!  
\- Falando de mim e não quer que eu escute? - _dei uma risadinha  
_ \- Ahahahah eu já ouvi essa frase na boca de outra pessoa! Mas enfim, que foi?  
\- Como que vai ser? - _Falei  
_ \- Eu ainda não sei com quem, mas é uma série de fotos pra atualizar as brochuras deles. É um trabalho bem grande.  
\- Tem alguma previsão de quem vai ser?  
\- Hm... - _ela pensou_. - Chi, pega a agenda pra mim, por favor? - _ouvi um "aqui, Jun-sempai" e o folhear de algumas páginas._ \- nenhuma, mas pelo grau da Shiseido vai ser uma das tops.  
\- E o Japão têm alguma top?! - _questionei. Nada contra as japonesas, mas as nossas mulheres não são daquelas que desfilam em passarelas com roupas extravagantes, e sim em Harajuku com o estilo pessoal delas.  
_ \- Que merda de pergunta é essa, Ryou? É CLARO QUE A GENTE TEM! - _Ela bradou_ \- Enlouqueceu, homem? Pelo menos umas vinte!  
\- Já que você diz...  
\- Uma das grandes tops é a Rumiko.  
\- Rumiko, Rumiko... - _tentei pescar algo que atendesse à esse nome, e num lampejo veio_ \- Rumiko Makino?  
\- Yep. A gloriosa mamãe da Ruki.  
\- Mas ela está meio... Velha, não?  
\- Ela nem têm quarenta anos, abaixa o taco ai. - _ela intimou._

 _Lembrar da Rumiko me fez lembrar de Ruki. E o que será que aquele demônio anda fazendo? Comendo Misoshiro e arrumando mais argumento pra me criticar?  
A voz que parecia pertencer à Chi chamou por Jun e falou, sucinta, "achamos uma modelo".  
_  
\- Ryou vou indo, parece que acharam uma modelo pra campanha.  
\- Oh. Ok.  
\- E venha logo pra Tóquio! - _ela desligou._

 _Ouvi o barulho da linha e desliguei o celular.  
_  
\- Ah esse verão vai ser legal... - _Me levantei da mesa e saí, cantarolando, enquanto meu pai agradecia às cinzas de minha mãe pelo destino ter realizado o sonho deles._

 _Enquanto fica essa burocracia pra pegar um avião, vamos esclarecer uns pontinhos aqui._

 _Sou formado em psicologia e posso dar aula. Optei pela língua Inglesa porque, de todas as seis que eu sei, sou mais fluente nessa. Quando o dinheiro aperta eu acabo fazendo esses ensaios de revista pra agências de modelo e ganho um bom cachê, apesar de que não é muito o que eu gosto. Falando honestamente, sei muito pouco do mundo da moda.  
Quem me introduziu nesse inferno foi meu pai e a Jun, já que ambos trabalham com isso. Meu último feito foi sair na betsucomi, o que causou na movimentação inesperada do meu fanclube e as juras de amor colegial delas. Eu me vi em maus lençóis com a diretoria apesar de que amei ser tão idolatrado.  
E sobre esse trabalho com a Shiseido...  
... Vou porque quero dar uma volta pela Europa no fim do ano. O cachê é grande o suficiente pra cobrir todas as despesas e ainda pagar as contas de casa. Mas tem um problema que estava desafiando toda a minha masculinidade.  
E esse problema tem nome e sobrenome.  
Ruki Makino._

 _Eu achava que Millenniunmon seria a maior dor na bunda que eu iria pegar durante a minha vida, mas essa garota se mostrou ser bem mais. Se eu tivesse de definir esse demônio em poucas palavras, eu usaria "teimosia de olhos claros". Porque eu nunca vou encontrar uma menina tão teimosa e cheia de si como ela.  
Fazia mais de dez anos que eu havia visto ela, então não faço ideia de como ela se parece agora, mas sei que ela também é uma modelo de grande porte (acabei de ler isso no hall do aeroporto) e que, como eu já conheço o destino, algo me diz que vai ser ela essa modelo inesperada.  
Mas... Mas... Mas... Eu quero comer chucrute de verdade...  
Pelo dinheiro, Ryou. Mostra esses dentes arrebatadores e essa bunda gigante, pega o dinheiro e de Narita pra Alemanha, cara._

 _E assim eu aterrisso em Tóquio. Estava chovendo quando olhei pela janela e lá estava mais um avião da Etihad, e no momento que eu olhei uma mulher de um cabelo comprido e de um ruivo que dava pra ver lá de Wakkanai descia. Confesso que fiquei fascinado, mas meu pai me tirou do transe e fui para a sala de espera de quem havia chegado. Lá, uma Jun sorridente acompanhada de uma japonesa vestida como uma pinnup americana dos anos 60 acenaram e nos abraçaram, ao mesmo tempo que procuravam por um taxi que pudéssemos pegar.  
_  
\- Ryouzinho, Eiichi-san, bom ver vocês, meninos! - _Jun nos cumprimentava_. - Quero que conheçam a Chi. - _e apontou para a pseudo pinnup_ \- Ela é uma trainee pra assumir um cargo de maquiadora chefe.  
\- Chizuru Kawano, prazer. - _e se curvou como uma japonesa comum._ \- Espero que possamos fazer um bom trabalho juntos. _  
\- Ela vai estar trabalhando na maquiagem desta campanha. - Jun_ finalizou.  
\- Eu sou Ryou Akiyama, filho do Eiichi. É um prazer te conhecer. - _retribui a formalidade_. - Também espero que possamos trabalhar juntos e bem.  
\- Jun, diz ai, quem é a menina? - _Meu pai perguntou._

 _Nessa hora um táxi passou e pulamos todos para dentro. Jun pediu ao motorista que nos levasse para Shibuya._

\- Olha, Eiichi-san, não faço a menor ideia. Tudo o que me foi passado é que ela acabou de voltar pro Japão, e pediu pra reunião ser amanhã durante a tarde pra ela lidar com o JetLag. - _Jun respondeu.  
_ \- O que eu ouvi é que ficaria entre a Matsukasa e a Makino. Ambas estavam fora e voltaram hoje pro Japão. - _a Pinnup falou, ajeitando os óculos RayBan_ \- Eu não duvidaria nada se fosse a Ruki-tan.  
\- Fato, aquela campanha que ela fez pro site junto com as coreanas deu rios de dinheiro pra Shiseido, _\- meu pai falou_ \- se bem que a Matsucchan também rendeu horrores pra Shiseido.  
\- E ai, Ryouzinho, qual prefere: a Rainha do Gelo ou a Flor de Primavera?

 _Eu estava absorto olhando pra paisagem que foi inevitável falar "eh?" Quando me chamaram._

\- Desculpa, eu estava distraído. Qual era a pergunta?  
\- Chi falou que o papel de modelo da campanha da Shiseido poderia ser ou da Makino ou da Matsukasa. Qual das duas você prefere?  
\- Sei lá. Falando por nome eu não lembro.  
\- Matsukasa foi a modelo da Revlon, daquele batom vermelho absurdo, e a Makino saiu na Runaway de Londres com o novo look de verão. _\- a pinnup falou._

 _Refleti. Falando por mim, não sou muito fã de batom vermelho e pra piorar escolheram uma modelo muito magra e sem vida... Uma japonesa qualquer. A Runaway de Londres eu olhei muito por cima pra dizer que cheguei a ver a cara daquela desgranha de menina. No fim achei melhor dar uma resposta mais neutra.  
_  
\- Tanto faz. - _e dei de ombros._  
 _  
A pinnup e meu pai suspiraram. Jun olhou pra minha cara e falou, sem emitir voz.  
_  
\- Vo-cê-quer-a-Ma-ki-no.

 _Senti meu sangue esquentar quando entendi o que era. Me voltei pra janela e não tirei meus olhos de lá enquanto a conversa sobre a Donna rolava à solta entre eles._

 _No dia seguinte, por volta das duas da tarde, tive de ir na agência. A primeiro momento eu amei o lugar, porque dava pra ver o prédio do parlamento claramente do outro lado da rua. E logo eles me levaram para uma sala com janelas enormes e pôsteres de suas maiores estrelas.  
Jun, Chizuru (é, parei de chamar ela de pinnup), meu pai e eu, junto com um cara da Shiseido, o responsável pela campanhani, tivemos uma conversa prévia sobre.  
_  
\- Acho que agora falta a modelo feminina, não, Motomiya? - _o agente perguntou._  
\- É... Creio que ela logo estará-

 _De repente ouvimos um barulho de salto de mulher. A cada passo ficava mais forte, até que em pouco tempo a porta se abriu._

\- Com licença.

 _De longe ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tive a honra de conhecer.  
O corpo esbelto, branca como um floco de neve, dedos finos decorados com dois anéis de prata. E com eles carregava um café.  
E como não reparar nas curvas? Nada exagerado, parecia montada. Tinha os ossos do pescoço aparecendo e ostentava uma corrente fina de prata, que ressaltava ainda mais a simplicidade da roupa, que era apenas um vestido preto de alça e um sapato vermelho.  
Quando lembrei de olhar o cabelo, me entreguei de vez. Ruiva. O cabelo laranja amarrado em um rabo de cavalo que atingia um pouco abaixo do ombro. Alguns fios desarrumados a brincar com a franja.  
A maquiagem não poderia ser melhor. O strike de delineador líquido ressaltava o formato de seus olhos e clamava por atenção para a cor lilás-quartzo. E nem me dou ao crédito de comentar o perfume._

 _Mas...  
... Ryou...  
...Essa não é a sua definição de inimiga da humanidade? Não é ela que habitou seu coração com fantasias de menino de catorze anos e depois com seu ódio de vinte?_

\- Srta. Makino! - _o agente exclamou. Senti emoção na voz dele._  
\- Peço que me perdoe pelo atraso. Ainda sofro com o JetLag. - _ela se curvou.  
_ \- n-n-Não tem problema, entendemos seu lado, um vôo da Romênia até aqui é bem cansativo. - _o agente falou._

 _Os olhos dela se levantaram.  
E cruzaram com os meus.  
O rosto dela enrusbeceu de leve.  
E eu me levantei da cadeira. Eu estava irado._

\- POR QUÊ NINGUÉM ME DISSE QUE EU IRIA TRABALHAR COM ESTE MONSTRO? - _Gritei._

 _Todos olharam para mim._

\- Ryou, se acalme, por favor! - _Jun tentava me acalmar._  
\- Não, na moral, eu vou ter de trabalhar com ela? Ela que me xinga de tudo?  
\- Ryou, acalme-se! - _meu pai ordenava.  
_ \- Não, deixa eu falar! Eu-

 _Olhei pro rosto dela. Eu esperava que ela viesse com toda a acidez de rotina que sempre vejo no twitter mas agora o rosto dela estava parecendo ser feito de mármore. Pálido, indiferente, inatingível._

 _Ela silenciou minha fúria quando andou até a mesa e abriu a bolsa e de lá puxou um cartão azul-escuro e entregou para o agente.  
_  
\- Sei que estou abusando de sua boa vontade, mas gostaria de pedir que me ligasse para discutir sobre essa campanha.  
\- Mas... Makino, eu preciso discutir isso com ambos...

 _Ela olhou pra minha cara. Sentia meu sangue ferver. Meu pai e Jun me seguravam.  
Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu, olhando para o agente.  
_  
\- Não gosto de trabalhar com pessoas que não sabem separar vida pessoal de vida profissional. Podemos marcar uma nova reunião quando ele aprender isso, até lá me deixo à sua disposição.

 _E com isso ela se curvou de novo e saiu.  
_  
\- Yamaguchi, me dá um tempinho pra conversar com Akiyama? - _Jun disparou._  
\- Claro...  
\- Chi, chame a Ruki de volta. _\- Jun ordenou enquanto me puxava pra uma sala adjacente._ \- pede pra ela esperar nessa sala!

 _Chizuru saiu correndo, o mais veloz que os saltos lhe permitiam.  
Jun me puxou pra uma salinha, e quando entramos ela fechou a porta.  
_  
\- Meu amor, você tá na menopausa ou o quê? - _Jun disparou, irritada._  
\- Mas Jun, você mesma vê! Cada coisa horrí-  
\- Ryou, entende isso: twitter é twitter, trabalho é trabalho! Seja profissional, porra!

 _Me assustei.  
_  
\- A Ruki tá espumando de ódio e doida pra te mandar pro diabo que te carregue, mas ela não pode recusar! É trabalho! E fim!

 _Não tive forças pra rebater.  
_  
\- ... Mas ninguém me falou que seria ela!  
\- Nem eu estava sabendo disso! - _Jun disse e passou a mão no cabelo_ \- Escuta: se você vai desistir a hora é agora. Ou vai ou racha.

 _Jun estava nervosa, mas quando ela falou essa frase seus olhos suplicaram para que eu ficasse e não arruinasse a carreira dela. Refleti por um minuto.  
_  
\- Eu vou tentar meu melhor. - _falei vagarosamente, enquanto lutava contra meu orgulho._  
\- Ótimo. Eu espero que você seja todo aquele macho alfa que nem você mostra no twitter. Agora levanta essa bundinha ai e simbora porque Shiseido é Shiseido e eu to com passagem pra Honolulu marcada! - _ela abriu a porta, sorridente. Quando voltei pra sala, me curvei pedindo desculpas. O demônio já estava sentado, com as pernas cruzadas e me fuzilando com o olhar indiferente._

 _Deixa eu me retratar.  
Eu tenho uma queda absurda por ruivas. Aquele cabelo laranja têm um poder sobrenatural sobre mim.  
Mas eu não gosto da Makino.  
Ela já me deu tanto passa-fora e coice que chega uma hora nego não aguenta mais.  
Nem mesmo um cara persistente que nem eu. Não há amor que resista.  
Eu nem mesmo sei quando que deixei de imaginar ela como minha namorada e passei a associar com aquela personagem que os cristões chamam de Satanás. Mas sei que passei a fazer isso faz alguns poucos anos.  
Mas essa Makino não têm absolutamente nada comparada com aquela menina de dez anos atrás.  
Por onde eu andei que não vi aquela demoniazinha se transformar na Deusa Celta com quem sempre sonhei em casar?  
Senti meu corpo tremer quando o agente falou em tirar fotos como casal mas fiquei absorto em espanto em ver ela lidar com tudo com profissionalismo. Tratava com interesse mas deixava claro que aquilo morria no set de filmagem._

 _Apenas deixei que ela lidasse com tudo. Normalmente eu participava ativamente da reunião mas ela foi mais dominante do que eu. Quando dei por mim, mais de três horas haviam se passado._

\- Creio que seja isso, por hora. - _Yamaguchi falou_. - ligo para vocês se houver mais algum extra.  
\- Fechado. - _falou Makino_. - Começaremos amanhã?  
\- Acho melhor não. Se não se importar de começarmos na segunda...  
\- Sem problemas pra mim. - _ela afirmou. Logo voltou o olhar pra mim_ \- Tudo bem pra você, Ryou? Ou quer começar amanhã?

 _É estranho ouvir ela falar meu nome tão claramente. Me senti meio... Menininha quando ela entonou meu primeiro nome.  
_  
\- O que você achar melhor, Ruki. Creio que tirar a sexta e o fim de semana para me organizar aqui em Tóquio seja melhor.  
\- Ok, então começaremos na segunda às nove. - _finalizou Yamaguchi._

 _Nos despedimos do agente. Ele foi embora, enquanto Jun nos segurava na sala._

\- Certo, crianças, alguma objeção, reclamação ou algum ão que eu tenha esquecido? - _Jun declarou assim que a porta da sala se fechara atrás de Yamaguchi.  
_ \- Nada a declarar. - _Ruki disparou.  
_ \- Um café agora seria divino. - _e me espreguicei na cadeira. Ruki me olhou de canto de olho._ \- Eu tô quebrado.  
\- A pessoa nem aguenta uma viagem doméstica de poucas horas, imagina vir da Romênia e encarar JetLag e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo... - _ela suspirou_ \- que belo modelo você arrumou, Jun.

 _Ah, esse cheiro de recalque e veneno misturados, eu sabia que ela não ficaria calada por muito tempo.  
_  
\- Viajar no tempo que é bom você nunca fez, né? E ainda-  
\- "E ainda sambei num deus do espaço-tempo com digimon emprestado" mi-mi-mi. - _ela imitou minha voz_ \- Quando você vai mudar esse seu discurso de viúvinha da WonderSwan, hein? - _e me olhou com deboche._

 _Eu estava ensaiando minha resposta quando ela se levantou.  
_  
\- Heyhey ei, pérai, onde você vai? Provoca e sai fora, agora é assim? - _levantei e peguei a mão dela, que parou._

 _Ela me olhou no olho, indiferente. Mas corou.  
_  
\- Diferente de você, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Me solte. - _ela puxava de leve o braço._

 _Por algum motivo não a obedeci, apenas fiquei segurando o braço até eu me tocar que ela fazia mais força pra se soltar. E então a soltei.  
_  
\- Diabo de homem, qual o seu problema? Perdeu a alma em mim? - _ela falava, revoltada._  
\- Não, é que... Sei lá. Só... - _não sabia me explicar.  
_ \- Jun, além de amador ele ainda é louco! - _ela falou, indignada_ \- Da próxima vez que me trouxer esses lixos e os chamar de modelos eu me demito! _\- e saiu bufando_.

 _Ela saiu e eu acordei do transe.  
_  
\- Espera um pouco, ela me chamou de lixo e de louco? - _perguntei, inocente, pras meninas._

 _Elas fizeram "sim" com a cabeça.  
Me revoltei, mas fiquei na minha. Não tava valendo a pena ir atrás dela e despejar todos os argumentos nela... Ou ao menos tentar antes de ser pego por aquele olhar de quartzo._

\- Acho que ela foi dar um pulinho na Toudai. - _Chizuru falou.  
_ \- Pra fazer o quê, lá? - _perguntei._  
\- Ela estava com uns trabalhos pra entregar, não, Chi? - _Jun falou, enquanto recolhia os papéis da mesa.  
_ \- Estava. O AutoCAD dela foi pro pau e ela teve de fazer tudo de cabeça.  
\- Oi? - _Falei, confuso_. - O que seria Autogato?

 _Chizuru riu.  
_  
\- AutoCAD é o pilar principal de um engenheiro, Akiyama-san. - _ela respondeu_. - Rukitan está no primeiro ano de engenharia de sistemas.  
\- Ué? Ainda na faculdade? _\- Estranhei, mas logo emendei_ \- Ah, verdade. Ela é mais nova que eu, normal ela estar na primeira faculdade.  
\- Quem te disse que é a primeira faculdade dela, Ryouzinho? - _Jun interviu, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada_

 _Saímos da sala._

\- E não é? - _perguntei.  
_ \- Não. Ruki é bacharel em Moda e Design.  
\- Como se ela só tem vinte e um anos, Jun?  
\- Ela terminou a escola em Cingapura um ano antes. - _Chizuru falou._

 _Eu estava bolado.  
_  
\- Mas por quê diabos ela saiu de moda pra fazer engenharia? - _falei, puto._  
\- Rumiko é doutora em Bioquímica e bacharel de Artes Visuais. Seiko Hata, a avó da Makino, é mestre em Direito e pós-graduada em Teatro. Vai entender essa família. - _meu pai matou a conversa._

 _Mas, mas...  
_  
\- ... Como que ela concilia tudo isso? - _falei, abismado.  
_ \- Pergunta pra ela, ué. - _meu pai e as meninas falaram em uníssono._

 _Olhei feio.  
Quem é essa mulher que tem um olhar de quartzo, malandragem de raposa e mente de gênio?_

\- Eu não consigo entender, não faz sentido...  
 _  
Jun colocou um papelzinho no bolso da minha calça.  
_  
\- Melhor esclarecer com ela. - _Jun entrou no elevador_. - Por hoje é só, falo contigo se tiver alguma novidade.

 _A porta do elevador fechou. Coloquei a mão no bolso e puxei o papel. Nela, se revelou ser o número de Ruki. Quando eu e meu pai saímos do prédio ele disse que ia ver um amigo dele, e logo me vi sozinho._

 _E eu estava perturbado demais pra aceitar aquilo tudo. Tomei um ar e disquei o número._

...

\- Alô?  
\- Ah! ru-Ruki...  
\- Como foi que você conseguiu meu número, seu maníaco? - _Ela falou, assustada.  
_ \- Jun que me deu. E pare de me chamar de maníaco, sua perdedora! - _retruquei  
_ \- Ah, você pegou meu número só pra me encher os pacová, é isso? - _ela ironizou  
_ \- Não, não foi pra te torrar a paciência. Foi pra outra coisa.  
\- Então seja prático e diga logo.  
\- Chizuru falou que você ia pra Toudai entregar um trabalho e a conversa acabou chegando ao ponto de eu descobrir que você está fazendo a sua segunda faculdade. Como que você se maneja pra tal, mulher?

 _Ela ficou calada por uns segundos._

\- Dei meus pulos. Por que?  
\- Porque eu acho isso incrível. - _fui honesto.  
_ \- Deve achar mesmo, já que perdeu um ano de bobeira... - _ela falou em tom sarcástico._

 _Eu vou bater nela. Sério._

\- Não me provoca, Ruki...  
\- AhaHahah e você pode fazer algo sem ter nenhuma pessoa pra emprestar um digimon ou poderes?  
\- Pare com isso, Rukinha...  
\- Rukinha é a cadela da sua namorada. – _Ela ficou furiosa.  
_ \- De quem você tá falando? Não preciso disso!  
\- Caramba, além de idiota também é viado?!  
\- Me chama de viado só mais uma vez e eu te deixo sem andar! - _Bradei._

 _E ai eu me dei conta do que falei. Do outro lado da linha ela estava calada.  
Me lembrei dos olhos de quartzo e do quão paralisado eu fiquei.  
_  
\- Me desculpe. - _falei contrariado.  
_ \- ...  
\- É sério. Não falei por mal.  
\- Hm... Cadê... - _ouvi o barulho do breque do carro ser puxado e ela revirar uns papéis._  
\- Você não vai aprontar comigo, né? - _falei temeroso.  
_ \- Por um minuto a ligação ficou muda então nem ouvi o que você falou, mas ok. E eu estou procurando meu ID da escola... Achei! - _ouvi ela deslizar pra algum banco. Pelo barulho parecia de carro.  
_ \- Estava dirigindo?  
\- Sim.  
\- Isso é ilegal, sabia?  
\- Existe um sistema chamado Atendimento de Ligação no sistema de som do carro que me permite atender o telefone com o apertar de um botão no volante... Nada que tenha no barranco que você chama de Cidade.

 _Suspirei._

\- E aquele papo todo de "odiar pessoa que não sabe separar vida pessoal da profissional" hein? Enfiou onde?  
\- Nem eu nem você estamos na Donna, então eu posso te criticar à vontade.  
\- Fala como se eu fosse aguentar calado, né? - _rebati.  
_ \- Mas cortando essa acidez toda, obrigada, viu?  
\- Pelo quê?  
\- Se preocupar em saber em como sou tão foda em cursar uma segunda faculdade.  
\- Eu te chamaria de louca. Mas de nada.

 _Eu sorri._

\- Eu vou desligar, viu? Preciso ir ter com a reitora. Não sei se ela vai deixar eu entregar meu trabalho adiantado.  
\- Como assim, adiantado?

\- Eu pedi pra... Ora ora, você está querendo saber demais da minha vida, não? – _Ela ironizou_.

\- Foi por isso que eu liguei, sua idiota.

\- Eu diria 'que fofura' se não fosse um troglodita caipira quem nem você é.

 _Eu ri. Como pode ser tão linda mas tirar tanto do sério?_

\- Ok, preciso ir, até! _– e desligou._

 _Quando deixei o bip do fim da ligação ecoar em minha orelha por um monento, admiti uma verdade que eu não queria que saísse de meus olhos tão cedo..._

 _... Relembrei o porquê de eu ter voltado ao mundo real voluntariamente._

 _Ainda tem alguns animaizinhos que precisam ser domados nesse mundo._

 _E parecia que ninguém além de mim poderia fazer isso._

 **oooOooo**

Freetalking: Voltei, vadias. E voltei com mais uma fic da mesma fonte do TCMP.

Pra quem mantém contato comigo no âmbito de shippar Ryouki sabe que sou a Dory no mar de Tubarões. Não gosto daquelas fanfics doces demais, de 'ah meodeosduceu que homem lindo me consome me pega me xera me chama de mon bijou'. A Ruki pode ser tsundere mas não assim. Ela gosta do Ryou, mas ela não abre o jogo facinho. Ela faz o papel de Rainha que luta quando ela quer, não uma princesinha que espera o príncipe dela vir num Justimon reluzente.

Afinal, ela peitou e sambou o Japão todo com cartas e poker faces duas vezes. Não seria um caipira que faria ela cair. E ela se manteve foda do começo ao fim de tamers, apesar dela mesma ter mudado.

E adivinha? Essa é a parte que amo no Ryouki. O Ryou provocando ela, e ela dando umas botas neles mas morrendo de dokidokis. Pelo menos é o que eu tento trazer quando escrevo Ryouki.

Mas resolvi fazer diferente, de novo. E se... E se fosse o Ryou que se apaixonasse pela Ruki depois de dez, onze anos afastados e brigando durante anos via uma rede social? Retratar não as melancolias dela, mas dele? Ele, caipira, adulto e formado com uma vida quase feita no (barranco) cantinho dele e ai uma mulher da cidade grande chega e vira ele do avesso?

Eu curti minhas drogas e feels nessas ideias, muito embora eu não consiga incorporar o meu lado prepotente e arrogante pra chegar ao pit perfeito do Ryou e dai pensar que nem ele (sim, Ryoukas, te invejo nesse quesito). Mas estou fazendo meu melhor.

Ainda tem mais. Quero terminar ela. Quero ver até onde eu consigo dar fôlego nisso.

Espero que você esteja disposto a ler mais Ryouki ao avesso. Pelo menos eu apreciaria e muito, tal como agora.

Obrigada por ler. Sérião.

Te vejo em breve.


	2. Corretivo de Ironia

_Quando eu cheguei no hotel que seria o equivalente de minha casa, senti-me nostálgico. Era parte da minha tumultuada vida de caipira vencedor passar divertidas semanas nos hotéis de Shinjuku enquanto eu sambava outras crianças. O Torneio de Cartas de Digimon, uma feira científica, quando a mamãe me trazia porque tinha medo de me deixar em Fukuoka sozinho enquanto ela e meu pai trabalhavam em outros cantos do Japão... Foi legal. Admito.  
Mas me lembrei de uma data em especial, o dia que voltei do mundo digital. Nunca soube explicar, mas eu estava atordoado por ter voltado pra casa na companhia de um bando de crianças mais novas que eu, e... É, deixo pra ti imaginar a reticências.  
Assim que entrei na sala, meu bolso vibrou. Peguei meu celular e atendi._

\- Akiyama falando.  
\- Ryouzinho! - _ih, lá vem bomba_ \- Está ocupado amanhã?  
\- Não... Por que?  
\- Eu te quero na Donna amanhã às sete. E sem atrasos.  
\- O que aconteceu pra você me querer tão cedo?  
\- Recebi umas especificações da Shiseido, e preciso conferir se você atende elas ou se vou precisar chamar um photosshopeiro.  
\- Certo... - _estranhei._ \- A Ruki vai?  
\- Não.  
\- Ué? Por quê só eu?  
\- Porque a Ruki já é modelo experiente, então ela se mantém em padrões de qualquer trabalho. E além do mais, mesmo que ela fosse eu não seria idiota o suficiente pra fazer isso ao mesmo tempo com os dois?  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - _Estranhei.  
_ \- Eu quero dizer que a Donna não é motel. Se eu deixo os dois apenas de roupa íntima na mesma sala, oxalá o que o tio da limpeza vai dizer de limpar resíduos. - _ela falou, controlando o riso._

 _Eu tô ficando mole, porque né...  
_  
\- Obrigado por considerar essa hipótese, Jun. Realmente não seria legal o pessoal da limpeza ir limpar sangue de Makino das paredes.  
\- Ou o seu, vai que... Né?

 _Ri de escárnio.  
_  
\- Que mente criativa a sua, Junnie.  
\- Bem, sou a produtora-chefe dessa empresa, criatividade é minha maior qualidade...  
\- ... Que aplicada ao seu esforço de me ver com a Ruki é em vão além de se tornar defeito, certo?  
\- Credo homem, pare com isso.

 _Ela se silenciou depois que eu ri.  
_  
\- Ah. Nem se atreva a comer besteira hoje, ok?  
\- Okkie-Dokkie, chefe.  
\- Então até.

 _Ela desligou. Deixei o celular em cima da mesa e rumei para o banho._

 _..._

 _Eu me obriguei a comprar um café quando cheguei na Donna. Eu estava cansado e estava ciente disso, mas não dormi direito noite passada. O motivo? Não sei. Nem é dia de Cricket, então não tive motivos pra madrugar._

\- Você está bem, Ryouzinho? - _Jun perguntou enquanto virava a quarta xícara de café preto.  
_ \- Estou com sono, por hora, mas logo passa.  
\- Aaaaah eu queria que a Ruki estivesse aqui. Aquele café que ela faz é uma delícia! - _Jun resmungou._ \- Um daqueles me deixa na tomada por horas!  
\- É tão bom assim? - _perguntei enquanto bebia meu café comprado.  
_ \- É, mas o que te faz ficar ligada é que a gente pára pra conversar. Quando ela não vem de manhã a gente nem critica a galera.- _Chizuru sugou o suco._ \- Só a Ruki pra fazer a gente rir bem alto numa segunda.

 _Fiquei imaginando essas três destilando veneno. Eis algo que eu fico feliz por não presenciar.  
_  
\- Bem, vamos começar. - _Jun se levantou da cadeira, deixou a xícara na bancada e abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça pra fora._ \- MIWAKO, IWATE! TRAGAM AS FANGIRLS!

 _Quase cuspi o café, um pouco vazou pelo nariz.  
Ninguém me disse que eu lidaria com fangirls. Eu tenho medo delas.  
Aos poucos, vi dez meninas entrarem na sala. Pareciam japonesas comuns: colegiais, donas de casa, bancárias...  
Quando a última delas entrou, Jun fechou a porta.  
_  
\- Meninas, obrigada por ouvir meu chamado novamente. - _Jun falou pra elas. Eu estava com cara de tacho.  
_ \- Sem problema, Jun-sama - _falou uma das colegiais_ \- Sabe que se precisar estaremos à sua disposição.

 _Jun sorriu. Discretamente Chizuru colocou protetores de ouvido.  
_  
\- A situação é essa, moças: a Shiseido quer um japonês perfeito. E vocês sabem quando eu quero dizer perfeito, certo?  
\- Sim. - _todas elas disseram._  
\- Este é Ryou Akiyama. - _ela apontou pra mim_ \- um modelo famoso na ilha de Kyushu. Ele precisa corresponder com alguns critérios deles, e estamos contando com vocês.

 _Elas tomaram fôlego. Jun emparelhou em meu lado._

\- Podemos começar?  
\- Quando quiser, Jun-sama. - _falou uma das donas de casa._

 _Jun colocou os tampões de ouvido. Algo me dizia que isso ia ser extremamente estranho.  
_  
\- Licença, Ryou. - _Ela disse olhando pra mim. Ela pegou minha camisa e levantou a parte da frente, mostrando todo o peitoral e a barriga._

 _Por um momento eu experimentei a sensação de surdez temporária que os soldados vivenciam.  
O agudo que aquelas meninas tinham era absurdamente estridente!  
Elas gritaram como loucas, pularam, se descabelaram. E então Jun abaixou minha camiseta._

\- E ai, Chi? - _Jun gritou.  
_ \- Numa escala de dez, 9.2. - _Chizuru devolveu, olhando o computador.  
_ \- Tá valendo a pena a segunda parte? - _Jun considerou.  
_ \- Temos que garantir que vá dar certo, não? - _Chizuru finalizou, colocando um óculos escuro._

 _Jun também o fez. E enquanto colocava, veio a bomba._

\- Preciso que tire as calças. - _ela falou, séria.  
_ \- Pirou? Cê tá achando que eu sou o quê, gogoboy? - _falei revoltado.  
_ \- Ryouzinho, pode ficar de samba-canção-  
\- Cueca. - _corrigi  
_ \- Que seja, mas esse par de calças ai precisa ficar no chão por um minuto. O grito delas é importante.

 _Considerei. Me senti extremamente envergonhado. Sentia as pontas das orelhas queimando._

\- Ok... - _e abaixei o zíper._

 _Assim que minhas calças deslizaram, fechei o olho e tampei os ouvidos. As dez ali entraram em estado de surto, que ficou ainda mais forte quando a Jun me virou de costas. Três ou quatro delas hiperventilaram.  
Jun me deu dois tapinhas nas costas, sinalizando que a tortura havia chegado ao fim. Subi-as e tentei me nortear, depois daqueles gritos estridentes. Vi que alguns copos, incluso a xícara de Jun, racharam tamanha foi a potência da garganta dessas meninas._

\- Ok, meninas, obrigada por tudo. Certifiquem-se de passar ali na enfermaria pra termos certeza de que não teve nenhum problema, ok?

 _Elas se foram, carregando as que não aguentaram.  
_  
\- Até que não fomos mal, Jun-sempai. - _Chizuru falou enquanto mexia no Mac.  
_ \- Quanto que foi? - _Jun removeu os protetores de ouvido.  
_ \- 9.2 Superior, 9.0 Inferior frontal e 9,3 Inferior traseiro. A Shiseido pediu quanto, 8.0?  
\- Yup.  
\- Isso quer dizer que passei? - _falei, ainda ouvindo o zwiiiiiiiiin.  
_ \- Passou com folga. _\- Jun respondeu. Sacou o celular e digitou alguma mensagem rápida_. - Agora vamos te apresentar.  
\- Apresentar?  
\- Yup. As meninas que estavam aqui eram do fandom de Arashi, Kurobas e Kimi ni Todoke. Agora mesmo devem estar espalhando pra Deus e o mundo que o modelo da nova campanha da Shiseido deixou quatro meninas no chão sem nem ao menos se mover.

 _Fiz cara de alívio._

\- Então se prepare. Falando nisso – _Jun virou a cabeça_ \- bom dia, Ruki.

 _Pela barulheira eu não percebi a presença dela, então me virei imediatamente na direção que Jun olhava. Corei instantaneamente.  
Encostada na parede, bebendo café, com um óculos escuro gigante. Parecia que hoje havia colocado pó cor-de-rosa no rosto e estava levemente corada.  
_  
\- Dormiu bem? - _Jun perguntou.  
_ \- Pior que sim. Mas acordar numa sexta tão cedo e ver um teste de popularidade como essa é, realmente, dos deuses.

 _Elas riram._

\- To saindo pra enviar os relatórios. - _Chizuru saiu.  
_ \- Volto logo também. - Jun pegou a xícara quebrada. - _Quero uma nova mug._

 _E assim ficamos sozinhos. Ela na parede, e eu desmoronei no sofá ali do lado.  
_

\- Desde quando estava aqui? - _suspirei, desolado.  
_ \- Desde a parte do café. Vi tudo.  
\- Não vai falar nada? - _eu esperava as críticas dela, mas elas nunca vieram._

 _Caímos em silêncio. Mas pouco depois ela o quebrou, baixinho._

\- Não tenho nada a criticar. - _e bebeu mais café._

 _Estranhei._

\- Certeza? Nenhum 'Amador' ou coisa do tipo?

\- Se você quer ser tanto humilhado a esta hora, posso realizar seu desejo. – _ela fechou a frase com mais ceticismo que o normal._

\- Nah, continue assim, não mereço esse tipo de tratamento antes das dez da manhã, e ainda numa sexta.

 _Me deixei afundar no sofá. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo em Fukuoka. Precisa ter nervos de ferro pra aguentar tudo isso e ainda por cima antes das dez. Nem eu corrigindo prova era assim, estressante._

 _E o mais, ela ainda estava ali. Os gritos mascararam a presença dela, o quanto será que ela não riu de mim? Ou pior: escondeu com aqueles malditos óculos todos os insultos guardados para as futuras chances de começar a me criticar?_

 _Baguncei meu cabelo. Acho que estou pensando demais..._

\- Quer um café? – _ela perguntou, em um tom inocente._

\- Oi?

\- Você quer um café? – _Ela repetiu._

 _Por fim ela tirou os óculos e os colocou no cabelo._

\- E por que eu iria querer um café seu? – _Alfinetei._

\- Olha, eu estou tentando ser legal e gentil com meu colega caipira novato e se não quiser apenas diga não e tudo vai ficar bem, mas não dê uma de mulher mal comida que tá muito cedo e estamos em ambiente de trabalho. _– ela me lembrou._

 _Suspirei._

\- Se não for te incomodar, eu aceito sua oferta.

 _Com um sorriso , ela desencostou da parede e seguiu para a porta. "Vem comigo" ela disse e saiu. A segui até uma sala que logo se mostrou ser adaptada para ser a cozinha._

 _Lá, ela pediu pra que eu me sentasse enquanto ela revirava os armários em busca do pó de café e esquentava a água._

\- Quer cappucinno, flat ou longshot? – _Ela perguntou enquanto abria a geladeira._

\- Qual deles vai curar meu stress? _– respondi enquanto me divertia em ver ela segurar a porta da geladeira com o salto._

\- Qualquer um deles. – _ela respondeu, confiante._

\- Sendo assim, aceito um longshot sem açúcar, por favor.

\- Ok. – _E pescou duas xícaras brancas do gabinete._

 _Enquanto ela fazia o café, me levantei e fui olhar a sala._

 _Uma das paredes era de um vermelho-escuro muito bonito, e um quadro bem barato. A outra parede era a janela. Dava pra ver o horizonte de Tóquio dela e no cantinho direito uma pontinha do prédio do parlamento. Algumas cadeiras e poltronas aqui e ali, duas mesas redondas, algumas placas que ditavam as regras, e alguns plugs pra carregar aparelhos. Iluminado por luzes indiretas e menores detalhes feito em gesso._

 _A cozinha em si era de canto a canto, com um gabinete superior cheio de pratos, xícaras, pires e o que quiser imaginar que haja em uma cozinha. Duas das gavetas eram dedicadas para abrigar os talheres – incluso os hashis – e o gabinete inferior era usado pra guardar muitas coisas, sendo o mais presente o café. Na bancada da pia tinha duas jarras elétricas, dois micro-ondas, apetrechos para lavar a louça e duas cafeteiras._

 _E... Cá entre nós?_

 _Ela estava simples. Um vestido marrom e essa cor estranha que elas insistem em dizer "bege-creme" e bolinhas brancas, desses que te deixa com cara de balão de ar quente, um salto simples preto e o cabelo preso em uma trança._

 _Mas me agradava ver ela entonar alguns lalalás bem baixinho de alguma música que desconheço enquanto fazia o café. E pelo cheiro parecia realmente bom._

 _Voltei a olhar a janela. Um céu azul ensaiava sair logo mais, mas ainda tinha uns resquícios de laranja e ambar colorindo algumas núvens. Ainda dava pra ver algumas estrelas._

 _Deixei que aquele céu levasse alguns suspiros meus. Fui tirado desse estado de admiração quando ela encostou uma das xícaras no meu braço._

\- Longshot sem açúcar. – _e me passou a xícara._

\- Obrigado. – _e sorri sem jeito._

 _Ela parou do meu lado e sem dizer uma palavra bebeu o café enquanto admirava a vista._

 _Tudo estava calmo e silencioso por um momento._

\- Ruki-tan eu estou sentindo cheiro de MAGIKno e nem me chamou? – _Chizuru apareceu na porta._

 _Nos viramos._

\- Opa, interrompi algo? – _Ela olhou pra nós e corou._

\- Não, imagina. – _Ruki falou, solene_ – Pega um pouco, acabei de fazer.

 _Ela se sentou em uma das poltronas ali perto. Aproveitei eu mesmo e puxei uma pra mim. Logo Chizuru estava na roda, com sua xícara preta._

\- E ai, Chizu-tan, acha que a Shiseido vai falar algo depois daquele teste? – _Ruki disse._

\- Ah, falar eles vão. Nosso garotão aqui foi bem além do que a gente esperava. – _Chizuru bebeu um pouco de café_ – Ainda não supera o Teppei e o GACKT, mas vai dar um grande boom nas vendas deles.

 _Elas riram._

\- Vocês se importam de me falar que diabos foi esse teste? – _Falei, amuado no café._

\- Ah, a Jun não te falou? Usamos os gritos das meninas pra dar uma margem sobre como a imagem do modelo vai ajudar nas vendas. Eles pediram 8.0 para ambos.

\- Incluindo a Ruki?

\- Incluindo a Ruki-tan. – _Chizuru concluiu com mais um gole de café._

\- E... por âmbito de curiosidade... Quanto que ela fez? – _Perguntei._

 _Ruki corou e olhou pro lado, bebericando o café._

\- Ruki-tan? 10 em tudo. – _Chizuru falou_ – Especialmente no quesito 'Me diz o que ela usa que eu quero ficar linda também'.

 _Olhei impressionado pra ela. Concordo que ela tem mais beleza que o resto das mulheres que conheço, mas não a esse ponto absurdo. Eu achei que era eu e meu mal de achar a Ruki a mais linda de todas, mas parece que não foi apenas eu._

 _Ouvi um barulhinho na porta e me virei, curioso. Uma Jun entrava de fininho, assaltando um café._

\- Tudo bem ai, Jun? – _Falei, inocente._

 _Jun soltou um "gyaaah!"com o susto, quase derrubando a xícara nova._

\- Quer me ver morta, desgranha de homem!? – _Falou, com raiva. Logo voltou a murmurar_ – Só porque tem um corpinho gostosinho acha que pode fazer isso, aff novatos.

 _As meninas riram._

\- Cês tão rindo do quê, suas coisas? – _Jun se recompôs e foi pra porta, saindo, mas logo voltou, apontando_ – E você, Srta. Cabelo de Fogo, pode vir comigo! Nada de namoro em horário de trabalho!

\- Namoro um caramba! Me respeita, Jun! – _Ruki falou, revoltada_ – Tá achando que eu sou àquelas fangirls que piram com esses pedreiros de templo, é? – _e apontou pra mim, acompanhado de um olhar de cima a baixo com pinceladas de nojo._

\- Wowowowow vai me ofender—

\- Que seja Ruki, vem logo! Preciso da sua ajuda!

\- Tá bom, mulher chata. _– Ruki se levantou e quando passou perto da bancada colocou a xícara no comecinho da bancada e a empurrou, que foi deslizando até a pia e caiu em cima da esponja de lavar os pratos_. – Espera ai, caramba!

 _E assim elas sumiram, deixando eu e Chizuru sozinhos._

\- E essas são minhas colegas de trabalho. – _Chizuru suspirou._

\- Faz quanto tempo que você está aqui, trabalhando com elas?

\- Alguns meses. Ruki-tan que me indicou. – _Chizuru bebeu mais um gole do café._

\- "-tan"? De que parte do Japão você veio pra falar assim?

\- Eu? Kyushu. Sou de Fukuoka.

\- Que legal, sou de Kitakyushu! _– falei animado._

\- Mentaiko suitou to?* - _ela falou, com graça._

\- Suikan ba!** - _Respondi ao mesmo tom._

 _Rimos alto._

\- Gente! Sabia que você veio do sul mas nunca de Kitakyushu! Que coisa!

\- Você deve sofrer muito nas mãos dessas meninas, não? – _Falei, com pena._

\- Da Jun sim, da Ruki-tan não.

\- Ué, e por que não? A Ruki não é daqui?

\- Ela veio pra Tóquio quando tinha quatro anos, mas de origem mesmo ela é de Himeji. A família Makino é de Kansai, mas mudou pra Shinjuku quando o patriarca da família morreu. _– Chizuru virou o café_. – Quando ela está bem descontraída ela fala " _manya"_ ou " _mahen_ " quando ela fica com pena.

\- Wow. – _estava impressionado_. – Você conhece mesmo a Ruki, não? – _e bebi um pouco do café._

\- Ah, somos veteranas uma da outra.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sou formada em Engenharia de Sistemas e ela em Moda e Design. Mas a gente descobriu que não era bem isso que a gente queria pra seguir como carreira. Ai trocamos os materiais e ajudamos uma a outra ao longo do curso. Eu estou no primeiro ano de moda, e ela no primeiro ano de 'engesys'. E também ela pediu pra que eu ficasse no lugar dela depois dessa campanha da Shiseido. Ela vai se afastar um pouco do mundo da moda pra cursar a faculdade.

 _Oi?_

\- Mas... Mas... Mas... – _Por quê eu estou gaguejando?_

\- Sim, o curso é bem pesado. – _Acho que ela leu a minha mente_. – Ela, enquanto modelo e maquiadora-chefe, não consegue. Assim ela pediu pra Jun deixar ela como modelo pra trabalho local, ou seja: no Japão, mais pra não sumir do nada. Quando ela voltar ela retoma a carreira. Por isso eu estou aqui.

 _Estou no chão. Mas..._

\- Mas ela falou que conseguiu fazer moda de boa...

\- E conseguiu, o portfólio dela aqui na Donna deu uns créditos bons embora ela nunca tenha precisado usar deles, mas ainda assim aqui não têm nada a ver com engenharia de sistemas. Ela vai precisar dedicar mais tempo pra isso do que ela dedicou em Moda. Eu mesmo lembro que implorei pros meus pais ficarem aqui e me segurarem pra eu não trabalhar e focar.

 _Ouvindo isso me faz pensar que eu mendigando nota, fazendo serenata de desespero pras professoras me passar e chorando sangue pelos trabalhos que a Kyudai te arrancava da pele eram brincadeira de criança._

 _Duas faculdades na universidade pública que chegava a ser disputada à paulada pelos concursandos e que era a primeira das sete maiores do Japão. Meu lado orgulhoso precisou admitir que, mesmo ela sendo tudo isso, ela era no mínimo foda. ***_

\- Bem, melhor a gente ir. – _Ela olhou no celular_ – Provavelmente eles mandaram algum representante das revistas pra puxar mais info.

 _Assim ela se levantou e repetiu o mesmo ato de Ruki: fez a xícara deslizar e cair certinho na pia._

\- Ah! Chizuru-san! – _chamei_ – Antes de você ir embora: por que vocês usaram óculos escuros naquela hora?

 _Ela riu._

\- A Donna proíbe seus agenciados de ficar 'secando' os modelos, mesmo os modelos entre si. Mas eles nunca falaram nada sobre os óculos escuros, então a gente usa pra lidar com esses processos e tirar umas casquinhas discretamente. – _e piscou._

 _Hein? Senti que uma das minhas sombrancelhas se arqueou, acentuando meu rosto com o ar de dúvida._

\- Se eu fosse você, ficaria preparado. _– Ela tirou os óculos rayban da cabeça e os colocou, arrumando os fios rebeldes em seguida._ – Se a Ruki-tan se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui apenas pra ver seu ensaio de popularidade quer dizer que muitas outras virão, e entre a gente, vale a pena levar uma chamada da diretora geral apenas por te ver sem camisa.

 _E saiu, e logo a voz dela ecoou pelo corredor, "sala 105, por favor!"._

 _Eu ri comigo mesmo e balancei a cabeça. "Vai entender a capital", falei em meu sotaque kyushuniano._

 _Quando passei pela bancada tentei repetir o mesmo ato que tanto a Bruxa como Chizuru fizeram com maestria, mas o que isso me rendeu foi juntar os cacos da xícara que se despedaçou no chão e esperar que ninguém tivesse escutado ela se quebrar._

 _Quando eu cheguei na sala, eu encontrei a Jun conversando com um cara na mesma altura que a minha, mas de um cabelo mais claro e mais branco do que eu. Parecia aqueles caras de revista vestido e parecia que tinha alguns brincos em ambas as orelhas._

\- Ah, ai está ele! – _Jun falou quando me notou._

 _Ele se virou. Os olhos vermelhos e o rosto gentil entregavam quem ele era._

\- Whoa! Ryou-san! – _Takato falou, surpreso._ – Que coisa!

\- Matsuda! Há quanto tempo! – _e apertamos as mãos um do outro_ – Não sabia que trabalhava aqui!

 _Ele riu._

\- Mas não trabalho. Eu trabalho na redação da Fuji TV, mas vira e mexe acabo fazendo freelancing com a AneCan e a ViVi, e elas me mandaram aqui pra pegar mais info sobre o 'garanhão do sul'.

\- De onde tirou isso? – _falei espantado._

\- Não se fala em outra coisa nos fóruns. Em você e na Ruki pra esta campanha. – _ele falou, animado._

 _De novo não. Fui infeliz anos atrás com aquele fandom idiota que me queria com a Bruxa, eu não preciso de um repeteco do passado._

\- A Ruki foi buscar uma papelada, logo ela deve estar aqui. – _Jun falou_ – Que acham de a gente se sentar e o Takato ir escrevendo mais sobre?

\- Uma excelente ideia, preciso parar um pouco. Não dormi muito – _Takato disse, enquanto bocejava_ – fui pra casa lá pelas duas da manhã e me arrancaram de casa às seis.

\- Como que anda a Reaper Princess? – _falei, lembrando daquela menina que ele era apaixonado anos atrás._

\- Katou-san? Muito bem. Ela se formou em Pedagogia e conseguiu um emprego de professora numa escola do primário perto da estação de Iriya, a gente normalmente se vê depois das oito da noite.

\- Ah, vocês estão juntos? – _falei._

\- Sim, sim. A gente vai casar em breve. Me passa seu endereço depois pra te mandar o convite!

 _Pesquei um papel ali perto, emprestei a caneta dele e escrevi dois endereços no qual eu poderia estar._

\- Pode mandar pra qualquer um desses que eu pego o convite. – _falei._

\- Ah, vais ficar por aqui? – _ele falou, olhando meu endereço de Shibuya._

\- Se tudo for conforme os planos da Donna, provavelmente vou ter de me mudar pra cá.

 _Neste momento a Bruxa entrou na sala._

\- Talvez ele vá morar com a Ruki, se continuar nesse ritmo. – _Jun cutucou._

 _Eu estava pronto pra rebater, mas Ruki apenas mostrou o dedo para Jun, sem olhar pra ela. "Ahhan, e a gente vai ter uma cadela chamada Jun Motomiya", ela disse enquanto colocava os papéis na mesa. Jun deu uma risadinha e retribuiu o gesto imitando-o. Quando a Bruxa colocou os papéis no lugar, ela se sentou perto de Takato._

\- Vocês são assim sempre ou porque eu estou aqui que vocês se atacam? – _falei, abismado com essa cena._

\- Os dois. – _Takato falou por fim, tentando conter o riso._ – Tem dias que elas praticamente se matam.

\- Apenas mais uma sexta-feira de trabalho, Ryouzinho. – _Jun falou, fazendo um sorriso extremamente falso_. – Isso acaba depois das tres da tarde.

\- Provavelmente antes da uma, se tudo acabar bem. – _a Bruxa deu um sorriso para a Jun, ajeitando os sunglasses no cabelo_. – Isso inclui, claro, a Jun ficar de boa e parar de me shippar com esse pedreiro de templo.

\- Pedreiro de tempo é a sua—

\- AEEEEOOOW – _Takato gritou, chamando a nossa atenção_ – Certo então, vocês dois, são dez e um pouco mais de uma sexta-feira. Eu sei que tá foda de se controlarem ai, mas pelo menos tentem ser sociáveis ou eu levo essa briga pras revistas, escrevo um fanromance aqui e ai sim vocês estão na bosta!

\- Você não se atreveria! – _Eu e a bruxa falamos juntos._

 _Takato segurou o gravador no alto e olhou com um olhar desafiador para ambos. Suspiramos e trocamos um olhar de desprezo acompanhado com um gesto obsceno, partindo de ambos os lados._

 _Takato apertou um botão do gravador e trouxe para perto da boca dele._

\- Hoje, um belo dia de Agosto, venho trazer uma entrevista exclusiva com os modelos da campanha da Shiseido: Makino Ruki, uma veterana da Donna Models vinda de Himeji, e Akiyama Ryou, um novo rosto para Kitakyushu. _– Takato falou, polidamente._

 _Respondemos as perguntas de Takato da maneira mais polida e educada que pudemos. Mesmo a Jun, quando chegou as perguntas dela, respondeu com um tom ironico mas polido ao mesmo tempo. A entrevista no total durou umas duas horas, incluso uma foto de cada um de nós._

 _A Missus saiu para ir no banheiro e eu me estiquei para pegar mais café._

 _Takato respirou e chamou por Jun._

\- Sério que ele aceitou trabalhar com ela numa boa? - _Takato falou._

\- Numa boa? Devia ter visto o piti que ele deu na hora. Parecia que ele que administrava a conta da Ruki no twitter! - _Jun respondeu._

\- Bem, eles são parecidos nesse quesito - _Takato falou, se afastando de fininho_ \- Não me impressiona ele depois ficar contando vantagem do quão profissional ele se acha.

\- O quê queres dizer com isso, Takato? - _falei, bebendo café._

\- Que é tudo desejo de um quarto com ela.

 _Takato saiu correndo assim que terminou a frase. Eu cuspi o café longe e gritei, em fúria, que era loucura. Fui até a porta, e quando a abri dei de cara com o Satanás. Eu corei, imaginando se ela tinha ouvido aquilo (claro que tinha), mas o rosto dela estava inatingível._

\- Amador. – _deu um suspiro decepcionado e foi embora._

\- Hein?

\- Jun eu estou indo embora. Ficar neste lugar vai me custar mais de uma hora na massagem. – _ela falou, alto._

\- Bon voyage, mon cher! – _Jun respondeu_. – Mas fica esperta se eu te ligar, hein!

 _Não houve resposta. A vi virar no correrdor revirando a bolsa procurando por algo, e sumiu._

\- Acho que por hoje foi só, certo? – _Jun falou, se levantando do sofá._

\- Sim, isso foi tudo. – _Takato falou e logo se curvou_ – muito obrigada pela entrevista, Junnie, Ryou-san.

\- Que nada, fiz meu trabalho, você sabe. – _falei, sem jeito._

\- E a propósito, Takato, tenta fazer parecer que é superficial, ok? – _Jun falou._

\- Roger that, Jun. Dependendo da minha redação vai parecer mais um trabalho do MatsuJun. – _Takato falou, e pegou a bolsa_. – Preciso ir, quero jantar em casa hoje.

\- Até! – _falei._

\- Qualquer coisa me liga, hein? – _Jun falou._

 _Takato desapareceu na porta._

\- Bem, eu vou resolver algumas coisas com seu pai. Se quiser ir embora tudo bem. – _Jun falou, estralando os dedos._

\- Nah, vou ficar. Não tenho muito mais pra fazer hoje... Estava planejando sair pra ir dar uma volta, mas como meu rosto vai estar bem conhecido nas próximas horas, melhor eu me manter numa boa.

\- Esse é o espírito, garoto. – _e ela me deu um cafuné_. – Então vamos indo. Eu quero ir embora antes do meio-dia.

 _E assim foi. Na hora seguinte a AneCan pediu mais uma foto minha com a Capeta, e ela teve de voltar pra Donna. Estava com uma cara de poucos amigos e ficou ainda mais azeda quando entrou na sala que nos fois designada como camarim e que teríamos de dividir._

\- Que foi? – _Olhei pra ela enquanto ela passava pelo camarim. Uma tempestade silenciosa a cada passo do salto alto que ecoava na sala me fazia ter um pouco de arrependimento de ter perguntado isso._

\- Nada que lhe caiba saber, Akiyama. – _disse indiferente. Ela desfez a trança rapidamente._

\- Olha, não quero te criticar, por mais que minha garganta esteja arranhando pra isso, mas se quiser desabafar...

\- Escuta – _Ela bagunçou um pouco o cabelo e olhou pra mim, profundamente._ – Obrigada por ser extremamente educado sendo você o grosso e troglodita que você é-

 _Pigareei e dei um olhar claro. "Cuidado com suas palavras"._

\- ... Mas eu não estou com saco nem tampouco papas pra olhar pra sua cara nem 'desabafar' contigo.

\- Tá, o que aconteceu? – _falei, sério, olhando ela nos olhos._

 _Minha mensagem foi clara, mesmo sem palavras: eu estava falando sério e eu escutaria qualquer que fosse a merda que ela fez. Ela suspirou e pegou o celular. Rapidamente digitou na tela e largou na mesa. Deslizei minha cadeira para mais perto e visualizar do que se tratava. Vi algumas entradas de tópico relembrando que nós dois tínhamos um passado, que por muito pouco não remexia naquele inverno estranho onde uma criatura desconhecida engolia o Prédio da Dieta e os arredores. Os adultos que nos cercavam naquela época juraram: vamos te proteger, mas mantenham a boca fechada sobre tudo aquilo. Até mesmo um cara do governo que ajudava a gente se envolveu em problemas sérios com a diretoria de segurança para poder apagar nossos dados daqueles incidentes._

\- Eles estão escavando nosso passado como Domadores. – _Falei por fim._

\- Mesmo o Yamaki falando que tenha deletado tudo sobre os ataques, eu sei que nada some de verdade. Vai ter alguma pessoa vindo do inferno que vá escavar mais e puxar a verdade e, possivelmente destruir a vida de todos. – _Ela falou, com uma voz grave e o rosto entre as mãos._

 _Entendo esse medo dela. Sim, trata-se apenas de trabalho e ambos somos bem crescidos para saber, mas nenhuma das crianças envolvidas queria ter sua vida destruida depois de mais de dez anos daquele ano. E o barco ainda afundava mais para meu lado, porque passei agradáveis dez meses em uma dimen_ _são que ninguém sabia sobre e que voltei acompanhado de uma turma de crianças mais novas._

 _E em um lampejo decidi o que faria para fazer aquilo cessar de vez ou ao menos dar comida para eles pensarem._

\- Vou dar a eles algo para se focarem e esquecerem disso. _– falei, resoluto._

\- Não quero sua ajuda. – _ela falou, ríspida._

\- Mas eu vou querer a sua. – _e segurei as mãos dela._

 _Ela olhou pra minha cara, com ar de dúvida nos olhos. E eu apenas pisquei, tentando flertar com ela. Vendo isso ela apenas se levantou e saiu do camarim, balançando a cabeça. Dei uma risadinha e sai com as mãos no bolso, fingindo in_ _oc_ _ência._

\- Certo – _Jun falou_ – Todo mundo pronto?

\- Se importam se eu tomar um copo d'água? – _ela falou, meio sem ar._

\- A enfermaria é logo ali, quer que eu te carregue? – _falei, inocentemente falso._

 _Ela me olhou de cima a baixo._

\- Estou com cara de argamassa por algum acaso, seu pedreiro de templo? – _ela soltou._

\- Eu diria mais que você parece uma cal: branca e bem fininha. – _devolvi._

 _Trocamos ódio com olhares secos. Mas quis tirar ela da linha e pisquei de novo. E ela ficou ainda mais nervosa._

 _Chizuru olhava, confusa._

\- Jun-sempai, por que de repente eu me vejo querendo a Rukitan e o Ryou-san juntos? - _ela falou enquanto eu era fuzilado pelo olhar raivoso da Bruxa.._

\- Não se preocupe, Chi. Diz a lenda que no dia mais escuro da noite mais sem fim eles vão tomar vergonha na cara e pegar um quarto. - _Fuzilei Jun. E ela apenas sorriu._ \- E eu aposto trinta mil yenes que vai ser antes do fim dessa campanha.

\- Dou vinte mil se sair na betsu. - _Chizuru completou._

 _Ow caramba, entendo que eu estou provocando ela mesmo, mas qual é a doença de vocês que me querem com a Satanás?_

\- Bota ai no bolo: cinquenta mil yenes se pegarem foto deles junto. - _meu pai falou, arrumando a câmera._

 _Por essa eu não esperava. Até você, pai? Que desonra._

 _Ela riu, de escárnio, quebrando o clima._

\- Certo certo, fangirls, vamos tirar essa merda de foto logo. Eu quero ir embora. – _ela falou, jogando o cabelo pro lado._

 _Eu olhei pro lado e cobri o rosto._

 _Meninas, de verdade, do fundo do meu coração: jogar cabelo pro lado faz qualquer um perder o norte. Não abusem dessa arma._

 _Senti que estava embarassado, mas a coisa ficou séria quando eu vi a Jun me olhando, com um sorriso de canto de boca, com um olhar malicioso._

 _Nem lembro de como que a gente tirou a foto. Mas eu estava feliz._

 _Pode não parecer, mas era parte do meu plano, sim. Vergonhoso, mas tem seu ladinho divertido_.

...

\- Diz ai, Chi – _Jun disse, digitando_ – E se saísse um casinho entre o Ryouki?

\- Ryouki? Ruki-tan e Ryou-san?

\- Yup.

\- Eu acharia uma fofura, mas eles se odeiam. – _Chizuru falou, com pena._

\- Ah você acha?

 _A ruiva olhou para a morena, com um rosto preenchido pela luz da malícia._

 _Ainda que não fizesse muito sentido, ela sorriu._

oooOooo

01\. Mentaiko: Um doce de Kyushu.

02\. suikan to?/suikan ba: dialeto de Kyushu. Significa "Gosta disso?"/"Gosto!". De acordo com a net, o dialeto de Kyushu puxa muito para o Coreano, dando a distância de um para o outro, e é muito comum ouvir gangsters falando nesse dialeto,

03\. Eu nunca pesquisei muito a fundo, mas a Toudai não tem curso de moda, e há uma outra uni voltada para o ramo, e que aparece em Paradise Kiss. A Ruki veio de lá, e a Chizuru estuda no mesmo curso atualmente.

 _ **Freetalking:**_ e ai meninas, de boas? Espero que sim.

Vocês já viram fanfic com trilha sonora? Eu acho que a PCB vai ter uma. A Ending vai ser definitivamente a 'Crazy Stupid Love' da Cheryl Cole. Enfim, vou postando sempre algo sobre a fic no twitter, mais geralmente um rascunho da fic junto com o link, então fica ai a dica. jyunirii.

E... Eu não sei se de fato quando as meninas jogam os cabelos os meninos ficam todo dokidokis, no meu caso eu fico é com inveja. Meu cabelo é do mais cacheado que existe, então quando eu arrumo ele, normalmente fica daquele jeito por muitas horas, então aceito correções e ideias (why not)?

Mas algo que eu sei é que os meninos ficam naquela fase de negação antes deles admitirem que se apaixonaram. Se isso vale pra vida adulta nem sei, mas coloquei aqui e vai ser assim mesmo. Estou usando o modelo irlandês de _flamboyancing_ pra montar esse Ryou 'romanticinico', ou seja, esperem muitas drogas daqui pra frente.

E claro, eu espero que você continue lendo a fic.

Te vejo depois.

Ps.: Uma droguinha grátis: o dialeto de Kansai seria um equivalente do sotaque mineiro e o dialeto de Kyushu seria o mais refinado sotaque de um traficante do Alemão. Imaginem esses dois brigando por causa do dialeto que eles falam e me digam depois.


	3. Sombra de Raiva

_Depois que tiramos a tal foto que a revista pediu, todo mundo saiu pra um lado: Chizuru foi pra casa do namorado, em Chiba, Jun correu pra uma casa de massagem coreana, a capeta escapou pra qualquer lugar, meu pai foi encontrar a peguete dele aqui em Shibuya e eu resolvi ir pra casa. Em menos de cinco minutos as vagas de carro que pertenciam às meninas, meus sapatos e os de meu pai se encontravam vazios. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e meus óculos escuros que comprei ali perto (Obrigado Chizuru pela dica!) e me deixei fazer parte da massa. De repente eu recebo uma ligação de um número desconhecido.  
_  
\- Alô?  
\- Ah! Ryou-san! - _a voz parecia ser de Takato_ \- tudo bem?  
\- Creio eu que sim, e ai? - _passei meu bilhete na catraca._  
\- Estou bem, sim. Tem algo para fazer mais tarde?  
\- Tarde mais ou menos que horas? _\- perguntei olhando a tabela de horários e plataformas dos trens.  
_ \- Umas nove da noite, creio.  
\- Hm... Eu estava pra ir dar um rolê na noite, tem algo melhor?  
\- Katou-san teve a ideia de chamar os tamers lá em casa pra tomar um café, já que você e os Lee estão aqui na capital. Que acha?  
\- Vai todo mundo?  
\- Sim.  
\- Inclusive o demônio? - _perguntei, confuso com qual trem eu devia pegar.  
_ \- Se refere a Ruki?  
\- Sim.  
\- A menos que ela cancele na última hora, ela vai vir. - _ele falou, e ouvi ele digitar_. - Ouvi falar que a Jun anda enchendo o saco de vocês.  
\- É... Bem, é a Junnie, acho que faz parte do contrato dela encher minha paciência. - _falei, correndo pra plataforma e pegando o trem quando abria as portas.  
_ \- Não diga isso, Ryou-san. _\- ele falou com pena_. - Ela gosta de você.  
\- Não parece.  
\- Haha, não mesmo. Mas enfim, vais vir?  
\- É... Vou tomar um banho e comprar um rivoltril e apareço sim.  
\- Sei que é pessoal, Ryou-san, mas qual é a dessa coisa com a Ruki? - _ele perguntou, um pouco temeroso._

 _Respirei._ _  
_  
\- Não está nas revistas?  
\- Horário de almoço, eu juro.  
\- Certeza? - _tentei confirmar.  
_ \- Me fala mais da _**Reika!**_ \- _e peguei a ideia dele.  
_ \- Bem... - _as portas do trem se fechavam_ \- Eu não sei. Ela começou a me tratar mal naquela festa de natal e eu apenas dei procedência. E foi indo, indo, indo, ela me xingando e eu xingando ela que chegou a um ponto em que eu realmente a odiava.  
\- É isso? Foi uma TPM dela que te fez ficar assim?  
\- Olha Matsuda, se você vai dar uma de Junnie e me shippar com ela, melhor ir parando. - _despejei.  
_ \- Não estou te shippando, eu vou deixar isso pra Jun fazer. Eu quis te perguntar porque vocês dois de bunda virada meio que impede de juntar os tamers num lugar apenas sem que tenha algum bate-boca. _\- ele falou, com um tom sério e decepcionado._ \- Eu convivo com a Ru... _ **REIKA**_ faz mais de dez anos e eu sei como ela pode ser um porre quando ela quer, mas ela é uma tamer, e acima disso, ela é nossa amiga-  
\- Sua amiga, na realidade.  
\- Não estou errado, é nossa, sim. Ou você não teria ligado pra ela. - _xeque._  
\- Mas como...  
\- Mulheres, sabem como elas são. - _ele deu uma risadinha_. - Eu vou te poupar das palavras exatas, mas no geral ela falou pra Katou-san e ela falou pra mim.  
\- Ah, vocês dão um casal e tanto. - _ironizei.  
_ \- E por isso vamos nos casar! - _ele exclamou.  
_ \- Quanto amor...  
\- Enfim. Que tal você dar uma chance pra Ela?  
\- Chance? Pra quê, ela me esculachar me chamando de lixo, pedreiro de templo e os carambas?  
\- Ryou-san, vocês também não precisam ser Romeu e Julieta, mas ajam que nem adultos que somos. Respeite.

 _Suspirei. Eu descia aqui, em Yoyogi._

\- Certo. Não garanto total bandeira branca, mas eu vou tentar baixar minhas armas. - _falei por fim._  
\- Especialmente a do meio das pernas, a Jun me mandou as fotos e eu tive de editar todas pra esconder aquele tarugo gigante. _\- Ele falou com ironia.  
_  
 _Corei imediatamente, ao ponto de esquentar todo meu rosto e minhas orelhas. Eu fiz o meu melhor pra esconder dela, e fiquei aliviado que ela não falou um A sobre, mas fiquei sem entender porque tanto a Jun, Chizuru e meu pai ficaram com aquela cara de tentar esconder o riso. Eu avisei, meninas, não joguem o cabelo, isso mata um!_

\- Você realmente não tem medo de morrer, né não? - _Falei entrecortado, tentando achar minha voz na vergonha.  
_ \- Eu sei como se sente, de vez em quando até eu caio nesse truque do cabelo. Katou-san enrola ele no lápis e olha... Enfim. Vai vir hoje?  
\- Vou, sim. Contanto que isso fique entre a gente...  
\- Katou-san não sabe de nada, juro pelo brasão do digihazard.

 _Saí da estação, me deparando com o céu azul e claro da tarde.  
_  
\- Ok, me passa o endereço depois, ok?  
\- Certo. Até mais!  
\- Até.

 _E desliguei o telefone.  
Parando para pensar, foi realmente e basicamente isso que aconteceu. Eu cheguei com um sorriso e ela com quatro pedras em cada mão e eu revidei.  
Mas eu percebi que isso também era relativo. Quando ela estava calma, mesmo eu querendo arrebentar ela, me fazia ficar calmo. Não aquele calmo de quando você perde o olhar na pessoa, mas aquele calmo de calmo mesmo, que você consegue ouvir o barulho das nuvens e com ela do lado pensar em dias azuis e ondas calmas. Não com ela, mas ela me passava isso. Era... Como ouvir Jazz ao vivo numa segunda às três da tarde depois de uma manhã horrível e o dia nublado e borrado. Parece estranho, mas é assim mesmo.  
Procurei um jazz na minha lista de mp3 e deixei tocar enquanto atravessava vagarosamente o parque de Yoyogi sob o céu das quatro, começando a ter seus tons pálidos de laranja lá no horizonte, onde meus olhos alcançavam, além da selva de pedra e cinzas que era essa cidade._

 _Era umas quinze pras nove quando cheguei no apartamento do Takato. Ele me recebeu equilibrando uma bandeja de macarons feito em casa - cortesia da muito-em-breve-futura-mulher dele.  
_  
\- Takato-kun, quem é? - _ela falou da sala.  
_ \- Ryou-san!  
\- Licença... - _falei alto o suficiente. E ela me respondeu "entre, já é de casa!"  
_ \- Me desculpe, mas entra ai! - _ele abriu a porta e deixou que eu passasse._ __

 _Ele me deixou avisado, de antemão: "ela já está aqui, e lembre-se, você me prometeu." Ele falou baixinho. Eu afirmei com a cabeça e pigarreei baixinho, enquanto arrumava a camisa. Entrei na sala e me surpreendi com o abraço apertado vindo de uma menina de cabelos rosados._

\- Ryou-nii-chan, que saudades! - _e me abraçou, os braços fininhos se apertando em mim, enquanto que o rosto se enterrava no meu peito._ _  
_\- Ah! _\- lembrei do nome dela._ \- Shiuchon! Você cresceu!

 _Me assustei. Lembro dela menina, de oito anos, pequenina, que o Jenrya protegia como um cristal. Hoje parecia outra: continuava pequena e de cabelo curto, mas tinha mais ar de uma mulher do que uma menina. Também, assim como para todos, o tempo passou pra ela também._ __

\- Quantos anos têm agora, Shiuchon? Parece outra! - _fui sincero  
_ \- Tenho dezoito, faço dezenove daqui duas semanas! - _ela falou, feliz._ \- E Ryou-san, você não mudou quase nada, só cresceu e esqueceu de fazer a barba!

 _Eu ri e ela me soltou._ _  
_  
\- É, eu esqueci. Tive um dia um bocado complicado. Você sabe... Vida de adulto.  
\- Deve ser dureza mesmo. - _Ela falou_ \- Mas esquece isso e vem com a gente!

 _E ela foi pro sofá, sentando-se perto do irmão. Não me assustei muito com Jenrya, ele continuava o mesmo, porém maior, com o cabelo de sempre e de óculos, parecido com o de Chizuru. Demorei pra reconhecer o casal perto de Katou Juri, no qual se identificaram posteriormente como sendo os gêmeos Ai e Makoto Tomohisa. os domadores de Impmon. A noiva de Takato, Juri, tinha os cabelos compridos, e estava elegante na roupa que escolhera, que aposto uma lata de coca-cola que foi o diabo que...  
... Eu lembrei de olhar pra ela. E paguei pelo preço, que foi até caro demais.  
Eu nem faço a menor ideia do nome dessa peça de roupa que ela jogou por cima da blusa preta, mas o vermelho profundo gritou meu nome. Desceu para os shorts feitos do mesmo tipo de macumba que calça social um pouco mais curtos do que deveria e um desses sapatos que chamam de meia-pata. Nem trança nem solto e muito menos rabo de cavalo, ela jogou tudo pro lado, até mesmo a franja._ _  
Meu ego gritou de dor. Puta que pariu, ela estava pra matar!  
Por sorte desse segundo a mais que gastei pra analisar essa coisa, Takato me salvou com uma lata de cerveja._

\- Você bebe? - _Takato perguntou, jogando a lata congelante em mim._

 _A peguei no ar.  
_  
\- Ah, não sou muito de beber... - _fui honesto._

 _Ouvi um "hmph" vindo dela, enquanto apreciava uma boa taça de vinho tinto. "Fracote" ela murmurou e olhou pra mim. Fiquei fulo e abri a lata com um pouco de raiva.  
_  
\- ... Mas vou aceitar essa, muito obrigado Matsuda. _\- e falei, olhando pra ela, que levantou por um segundo as sobrancelhas._ __

 _Sentei perto de Juri, e Jenrya engajou uma conversa aberta sobre nosso passado como tamers. Pouco tempo depois chegaram Hirokazu e Kenta, fechando o time.  
E com eles mudamos logo o assunto para o que a gente estava fazendo no momento.  
De jornalista passando para professora de primário, correndo entre pesquisador de segurança digital para designer gráfica, médico geneticista, gerente de uma loja da Mercedes Benz, estudantes de colegial, modelo para acabar em mim, o professor de Inglês-barra-psicólogo-barra-modelo.  
A conversa foi longe, descrevendo nossas memórias de universidade, como era estudar design gráfico em Pequim, o quão estressante era medicina e o quão entediante era administração. Logo Ruki e Shiuchon se isolaram, veterana e caloura, trocando ideias sobre o curso de ambas, que daria excelentes ideias para a mais nova aplicar em seus trabalhos, e logo depois vi a conversa se fechar entre Ruki e Jenrya, que trocara afiadas ideias para bons projetos que valeriam para ambos os lados. Confesso, ver um chinês dar em cima do meu Satanás Celta pessoal - virar o corpo na direção dela, a olhar nos olhos, uma mão aqui e ali - e ela corresponder com um sorriso arrebatador me deixaram meio ferrado da vida, mas pela graça e humildade de Juri Matsuda, fui salvo enquanto a gente comparava nossos cursos entre nossas federais. Não havia muita diferença, cá entre nós, mas me salvou de dar umas porradas no outro.  
_  
\- Vou pegar mais bebida, alguém quer mais? - _falei.  
_ \- Ah, vou buscar mais uma cerveja pra mim. _\- e ganhei a companhia de Jenrya.  
E fomos para a cozinha.  
_  
\- Interessante essa conversa entre você e a Ruki, não? _\- falei, enquanto ele abria a geladeira.  
_ \- Ah, verdade, ela é boa com sistemas. Ela me deu boas ideias que vou aplicar na minha pós. - _ele respondeu, com ar de inocente_. - Combina com a beleza dela.

 _Opa._ _  
_  
\- Não sabia que você era afim dela, Jenrya! - _falei.  
_ \- Ah, não acho que vá dar certo, sabe? - _Jenrya falou, me dando uma lata_ \- O que a gente teve no passado foi gostoso, mas passou, apesar de eu ainda gostar dela.  
\- Passado? - _questionei.  
_ \- Ah, você não sabia? - _ele olhou pra mim e sorriu_ \- Namoramos por dois anos, antes da gente passar pro colegial. Terminamos porque ela foi pra Cingapura estudar.

 _Levantei uma sobrancelha como sinal de surpresa._ __

\- Sério? Ela deve ser um porre.  
\- Pelo contrário, ela é a mulher que todo homem daria o mundo pra casar. _\- ele falou_ \- Pode ser uma negação pra algumas coisas, mas ela é muito atenciosa, boa ouvinte... Teimosa de vez em quando, e de um orgulho fatal, mas dona de uma criatividade absurda. - _ele abriu a lata dele e bebeu um pouco_. - Hm, ela vai se dar bem no campo de engenharia de sistemas se ela seguir esse ramo, mesmo.  
\- E por quê vocês não voltam? - _joguei verde._

 _Ele me olhou, e deu um sorriso dolorido._

\- Porque o coração dela não me pertence mais. Parece que dessa vez alguém o pegou antes. Não posso fazer muito, né?

 _Ele foi pra sala, e eu segui pouco depois, me certificando de que tinha sufocado o grito que meu ego deu quando ouvi o ex dela falar essas coisas. Quem era esse outro que roubou o coração do meu Satanás Celta? Como ousa fazer tal ousadia?  
_  
\- Eu vou indo pra casa, vou levar os Tomohisa comigo. _\- Ruki falou, se levantando, e encostou no ombro de ambos.  
_ \- Acha que consegue dirigir, Ruki-chan? - _Juri falou._  
\- Ah, não vou dirigir, na realidade nem vim de carro. Vou pegar um táxi. Crianças, vamos indo, já é bem tarde, prometi pra mãe de vocês que voltaríamos cedo.  
\- Já deve estar caindo de bêbada, pra querer voltar antes da meia-noite. _\- critiquei._ _Takato me olhou com raiva, mas nunca obtive uma resposta de Ruki._

 _Não obtive o olhar dela, o chinês a conquistou quando se ofereceu pra levar ela até lá embaixo e chamar um táxi. Jenrya a acompanhou até lá embaixo, junto com os gêmeos Tomohisa. Quando ele voltou, trazia um olhar vazio e feliz, e os dedos nos lábios.  
_  
\- Que foi, Jen? - _Takato perguntou.  
_ \- É que... A...  
\- Se beijaram? - _completou Juri, com um risinho._

 _Ele anuiu, como um menino que acabou de beijar pela primeira vez. O sorriso no rosto de Juri sumiu.  
Me senti sem ar, e falei que iria embora.  
Fiz a mesma coisa que ela, peguei um táxi para casa. Quando cheguei, encontrei meu apartamento vazio, aparentemente meu pai não voltara. Escovei meus dentes, troquei de roupas e me deitei. Lembro que a noite foi entrecortada por terríveis pesadelos com ela, e que teve uma hora que eu me recusei a ir dormir e fui ver as merdas que a tv de madrugada exibe._ _  
Pela manhã de sábado, fiz uma decisão inusitada: resolvi falar com Juri Matsuda.  
_  
\- Juri falando.  
\- Oi Katou, Akiyama falando. Me desculpa te ligar do nada.  
\- Nem se preocupe. Mas no que posso te ajudar?  
\- Eu preciso te perguntar umas coisinhas...  
\- Sobre o professor Kido? _\- e ela riu.  
_ \- Sobre essa história do Jenrya com a Ruki. - _falei, seco._

 _Ela fez um pequeno gemido e pediu para que esperasse. "Takato-kun, que tal você ir na padaria de seus pais fazer uma visita e pegar alguns pães frescos?" E logo ele foi.  
_  
\- Despachei o Takato-kun porque não o quero fazendo perguntas. Creio que vá ser melhor pra você.  
\- Obrigado, Katou.  
\- Agora manda.  
\- É verdade essa história? De que eles namoraram? - _perguntei.  
_ \- Ah, sim. No fim da sexta série o Jen-kun se declarou pra Ruki-chan, e ela aceitou. Quando ela falou que ia fazer o colegial em Cingapura, ele surtou de ciúmes e em consenso eles decidiram terminar. No fim das coisas foi ele e a Shiuchon-chan pra China, indo ele pra um colégio interno em Hong Kong e ela pra uma escola em Pequim, na casa dos avós deles. No verão eles voltam pro Japão.  
\- Ah.  
\- Se me permite dizer, eles eram felizes, no melhor que posso dizer de um cenário de ginasial.  
\- Bem, eu não sei como é o ginasial de Tóquio, então me sinto um Mentaiko em Kansai com isso. - _brinquei.  
_ \- Quero dizer que as primeiras vezes em muitas coisas eles fizeram juntos, se entende o que eu quero dizer. - _ela falou._

 _Engoli em seco.  
_  
\- E... Você acha que... Ele pode ter algo por ela, ainda?  
\- Conhecendo o Jen-kun como conheço, ele tem, sim, e com ontem ele deve ter ficado bem abalado. - _ela concluiu.  
_ \- Então... - _Não fechei minha frase, olhei pra janela e suspirei pro céu nublado._  
\- Mas eu acho que você já saiba o porém, certo?  
\- Porém?  
\- Hm. Mesmo que ele peça ela em namoro de novo, ela não vai aceitar. Pelo o que ambos me falaram nas entrelinhas, existe alguma pessoa que roubou permanentemente o coração dela desde muito sempre, e que agora pegou ela de vez.  
\- Não seria melhor pra ela aceitar pra esquecer ele? - _falei.  
_ \- Ela não quer usar o Jen-kun pra ser o alívio de um desafeto, assim como ele não quer amar sem ser totalmente amado de volta.

 _Me calei._

\- Minha vez de fazer as perguntas?  
\- Ah! Claro.  
\- Prometo que vai ser apenas uma.

 _Eu ri._

\- Pode falar, sou um livro aberto! - _brinquei.  
_ \- Esse seu ódio para com a Ruki virou amor, não foi? - _ela falou.  
_  
 _Um trovão ribombou ao longe, e com ele trouxe a chuva que caía pesadamente na minha janela._ _  
Assim como essa chuva, vi passar diante de meus olhos todas as palavras e memórias que estavam ligadas à ela, junto com essa frase de Juri Matsuda.  
Mas..._ __

\- Tudo o que eu estou falando eu não contarei pro Takato-kun. E pelo seu silêncio eu creio que você só se tocou agora, né?  
\- Eu... Não... _\- gaguejei.  
_ \- Ryou-kun, não minta para si mesmo. Só agora você percebeu esse fio vermelho que estava atado em seu dedo e ao mesmo tempo no de Ruki.

 _Suspirei._

\- Obrigado, Katou.  
\- Disponha.  
 _  
E desliguei. Passei as mãos em meu cabelo e o baguncei, me autocriticando sobre._ _  
Nessa hora meu pai chegou em casa. Ele olhou pra minha situação deplorável no sofá e sem dizer uma palavra voltou com uma caneca de sopa de galinha e me deu._

\- Afim de falar o que houve?

 _Olhei pro meu pai._

\- Fui pedir conselho pra uma amiga minha.  
\- E ela te abriu os olhos pro óbvio. - _meu pai completou._ __

 _Caímos em silêncio. Tomei minha sopa com calma, e quando terminei, meu pai retornou.  
_  
\- Ela é uma boa mulher.  
\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. _\- retruquei.  
_ \- Sabe quando Marina estava no hospital pela última vez?  
\- Hm.  
\- Foi ela que disse que eu podia ir. - _meu pai pegou o celular e digitou alguma coisa e me deu. Li por cima, de uma revista, "AssAho? Nova modelo da Donna bagunça trabalho com editora" e nela vi o nome da Satanás Celta_. - Perdemos um trabalho imenso com a Asahi porque ela me viu em condições extremas. Em prol de me proteger ela sujou o nome dela.

 _Mais uns minutos de silêncio. Tive de reconhecer o caráter da Satanás por se envolver em problema e deixasse que meu pai lidasse com mamãe no hospital._ __

\- Eu vou tentar não ficar muito no seu pé.  
\- Hm.  
\- Apenas aja normalmente, e as meninas lhe deixarão em paz. Especialmente Jun, quando ela farejar.

 _Eu não estava muito certo sobre até porque se me recordo direito ela enche os pacová de um casal loiro que, na cara dura, se amam, mas com ela em cima deixa tudo a desejar._ _  
Apenas confirmei com a cabeça e me cobri, me deitando no sofá. É, acho que eu estava com sono._

 _Vou resumir meu fim de semana em apenas uma sentença bem curta: foi um cu.  
Como vocês já devem esperar (ou leram pra caralho e viram video no youtube, pras novinhas), eu fiquei parecendo um pato andando de um lado a outro, treinando minhas melhores ofensas pra disparar quando eu cruzasse o caminho dela. Satanás Celta, Fogo do Inferno, Lilith, enfim._ _  
Desisti de treinar quando recebi uma mensagem da Jun, me tirando do sério com as brincadeiras de clausula que ela faz. Nem preciso dizer que não dormi muito. Hoje eu acordei um lixo, e fui trabalhar com a mesma cara amassada. E por ironia do destino, ela também estava com cara de prova depois do professor falar que era férias.  
Tivemos que dividir o camarim de novo, mas quando ela chegou com o cabelo amarrado em um coque muito mal arrumado e com roupas que eram mais pijamas do que qualquer coisa, perdi minhas forças restantes. Ambos desmotivados, que delícia._

 _Ela se sentou numa cadeira e olhou para o espelho, e logo dobrou os braços e baixou a cabeça conforme suspirava._

\- Que belo dia, não acha? - _ironizei.  
_ \- Seria melhor se eu estivesse em casa e sem precisar olhar pra você. - _ela devolveu.  
_ \- Olha Satanás Celta, não começa. É segunda, a gente vai ter de trabalhar junto, quer você queira ou não. - _falei baixo mas irritado.  
_ \- Pois é, Pedreiro de Templo, quisera eu saber antes de assinar a merda do contrato que seria você. Me pouparia gastar com a terapia. - _ela devolveu no mesmo tom._

 _Suspiramos e baixamos a cabeça._

\- Olha - _ela falou baixinho mas audível pra mim_ \- A gente vai ter de fazer isso direito, e infelizmente a gente vai ter de cooperar um com o outro.  
\- Yup. - _respondi.  
_ \- Que tal a gente tentar ser amigos?  
\- Gosto do verbo, "tentar".

 _Ela se calou, e por um minuto ficou me fitando. Ela queria minha resposta._

\- Claro, porque não... - _falei por fim, escondendo meu rosto._

 _Nos calamos e ela levantou-se. Soltou o cabelo e jogou a liga em mim, acertando em cheio a minha nuca ao ponto de fazer barulho._

\- Perdeu a noção do perigo, mulher? _\- rosnei.  
_ \- Temos um trabalho pra fazer e precisamos nos preparar. - _ela procurava por algo, e pegou um pote azul-claro_ \- Vamos começar.

 _Ser maquiado é estranho pra caramba.  
Agora, ser maquiado por ela é absurdamente bizarro. Eu me senti impotente enquanto, calada, ela conseguia dar um fim as marcas de espinha perto do meu couro cabeludo._

\- Cadê a Jun pra fazer isso?  
\- Jun não é da maquiagem. - _falou enquanto aplicava o laquê no meu cabelo_. - Na realidade seria a Chizu-tan ou eu que iria mexer nesse ninho de rato que você chama de cabelo...  
\- Não fala do meu cabelo, Branca das Trevas.  
\- ... MAS como a Chizu-tan foi cuidar do Kenta, ela iria faltar hoje. Então sobrou pra mim mesma lidar com a maquiagem. - _e arrumou mais um pouco o meu topete. -_ Eu espero que a tia da limpeza tenha álcool o suficiente, porque eu vou levar horas pra me desinfetar desse CO2 que a gente está dividindo.  
\- Você não está ajudando, sabia? - _e puxei um filete de cabelo pra testa._  
\- Ahhan. Terminei. - _e saiu de perto._

 _Olhei no espelho, tentando ver o que o trabalho dela mudaria em mim. E mesmo eu com meu ego poderoso sabia disso, mas se eu fosse mulher, eu me pegaria bem fácil._ _  
_  
\- Ó Rainha da Macumba, o que foi que você fez aqui? Eu estou demais! - _falei, ajeitando filete de cabelo de estimação.  
_ \- Ah nada demais, apenas tirei essas pedras de Marte do seu nariz, abri uma refinaria com esse óleo na sua testa e apliquei cera em spray pra ter certeza que seu cabelo não vá se espantar. Claro que sai no banho, mas vai gastar toda a Antártida pra limpar tudo. - _falou, passando um pó no rosto.  
_ \- E agora? Vai fazer o quê pra controlar essa vassoura laranja?  
\- Absolutamente nada. - _e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Duas, três, quatro vezes, e jogou pro lado_. - Diferente de você, é só eu passar a mão que fica mais lindo que Auroras no Canadá.  
\- Certeza que não quer usar da turbina de um avião pra ajeitar ele?  
\- Nope. - _e passou a sombra_ \- Mas vou ficar agradecida se pegar o potinho preto _pontudo bem ali._

 _Olhei pro pote e me levantei pra pegar. Quando fui até ela pra entregar, ela se levantou, e a testa dela encostou em meu rosto.  
_  
\- Sem zoeira agora, quanto que você mede? Eu digo, sem salto.  
\- 170cm. Pode me dar o delineador? - _e estendeu a mão pra mim.  
_ \- Como você é pequena! - _Fui brincar com ela, e dei um sorriso.  
_ \- Menor do que o que você tem no meio das pernas eu garanto que não. - _finalizou._

 _Me senti trespassado por um Erase Claw. Eu fiquei em choque com o que ela disse que nem a vi pegar o tal do delineador das minhas mãos. Isso doeu no âmago da minha masculinidade.  
_  
\- Olha Ruki, eu entendo que você realmente queira me afetar de todas as formas, mas isso foi golpe baixo! - _reclamei._ \- Tenho absoluta certeza que você detestaria que eu a te chamasse de gorda anêmica.  
\- Se me chamar de gorda de novo a ofensa vai ser física também. - _ela constatou, com aparente desgosto.  
_ \- Viu? Tenta pegar um pouco mais leve nas suas ofensas, ou a gente vai acabar brigando de verdade aqui. E por mais que eu queira mesmo arrancar sua pele na porrada, eu acho que nenhum de nós dois somos mais crianças para tal, certo?  
 _  
Ela revirou os olhos. Isso era um sinal que eu precisava forçar ela a parar. Então resolvi fazer algo que ela me queimaria se eu fizesse. Fiz ela soltar a maquiagem com delicadeza, segurei ambas as mãos dela entrelaçadas com as minhas e falei, perto do ouvido dela, baixo.  
_  
\- Eu estou falando sério, Ruki Makino. Se você quer que este plano funcione esteja preparada para mudar a si mesma, ou eu mesmo vou fazer isso e eu sei que você vai odiar se eu fazer do meu jeito. - _finalizei._

 _Quando me afastei, os olhos dela pareciam uma tela oblíqua olhando o nada. O rosto branco ficara vermelho, suas mãos estavam frias e suadas, e a respiração acelerada._ _  
_  
\- t-Tá tudo b-  
\- e-e-e-Eu estou bem, sim, por favor me solte. - _e se soltou._

 _Ela não conseguiu se equilibrar muito e não tardou antes que caísse para a frente. Me apressei para a segurar e a colocar na cadeira._

\- Eu vou cham-  
\- NEM MESMO OUSE SAIR DAQUI! - _ela ordenou_. - Por favor.

 _Obedeci. Ela baixou a cabeça e tentou respirar com calma._

\- Eu apenas preciso de um ar. Espere um pouco.  
\- Daqui a pouco eles vão perguntar se estamos bem.  
\- Vou estar melhor em cinco minutos.

 _Olhei ela com calma. Ela estava tremendo.  
A fiz levantar e a abracei, por instinto. Em nenhum momento ela abriu a guarda, mas ainda assim insisti em segurar ela contra meu corpo. Depois de um minuto ela se afastou com calma e disse que estava bem, saindo do camarim.  
Entenda isso, eu precisava impor respeito. Eu me dou o trabalho duro de não a criticar muito no que diz a respeito do corpo dela porque eu sei que todas vocês, mulheres, tem algum problema com o corpo de vocês, e assim eu espero que ela tivesse o mesmo respeito. Achei inaceitável ela dizer aquilo e não o quis que se repetisse._ _  
Enquanto tiramos as fotos durante o dia, ela me tratou com a frieza profissional que deveria, muito embora ela evitava falar de mim no âmbito pessoal. E muito embora eu tentava amenizar, uma pessoa percebeu. Jun. Quando eram umas cinco da tarde, ela me chamou pra ir tomar um café na casa dela._

\- Pode entrar, moro sozinha. - _e abriu a porta do apartamento pequeno mas bem decorado e arrumado._ \- Vira e mexe o Dai vem dormir aqui, já que posso deixar ele na faculdade, então me perdoa qualquer bagunça.

 _Entrei e ela me conduziu até a cozinha. Lá, ela pediu pra que eu me sentasse enquanto fazia o café._

\- O meu não é tão bom quanto o da Ruki mas dá pra casar. - _e riu.  
_ \- Nah, o dela nem é tudo aquilo.

 _Ela colocou a jarra elétrica pra funcionar._

\- Então Jun, o que aconteceu pra me chamar até aqui em Hikarigaoka? - _mandei.  
_ \- O que aconteceu entre você e a Ruki?

 _Congelei._

\- Nada, ué.  
\- Aconteceu algo, sim. Eu cutuquei vocês hoje e nenhum dos dois chiou nem mesmo abriu um A pra reclamar comigo - _e colocou a água quente no coador, fazendo o café surgir._ \- O que vindo de vocês, que brigam sempre, seja muito estranho.  
\- Estou falando sério. Não aconteceu nada. Isso é produto da sua mente.  
\- Ryou, eu me tornei a diretora criativa não porque sou louca que nem o meu irmão, mas porque eu tenho uma habilidade de sentir no ar e no olhar das pessoas o que está acontecendo e como eu posso ajudar. - _ela colocou o café nas xícaras_. - Eu senti que vocês estão diferentes e decidi dar uma chance pra vocês me falaram o que aconteceu antes de eu assumir qualquer coisa.

 _Ela deixou os cafés na bancada, uma xícara para cada.  
_  
\- E então?

 _Respirei fundo. Eu me preparei pra falar.  
_  
\- Acho que cometi um erro quando aceitei esse trabalho.  
\- Por quê você acha isso?  
\- Porque eu-  
\- Hokkaido seja divina. - _ela exclamou._

 _Ela me interrompeu e levantou meu rosto._ _  
Passou os dedos nas minhas bochechas._

\- Ryou, me desculpe. Eu deveria ter parado meu chefe.  
\- Não, tudo bem, eu-

 _Levantei meus olhos e eles cruzaram com o de Jun. E depois de poucos segundos ela falou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
_  
\- Você estava desajeitado, sem saber lidar com as pessoas em volta se ela estava a menos de vinte metros de distância, além de perder um pouco do controle de seu próprio corpo. Seu sorriso variava com o que ela falava. As últimas noites foram terríveis e todas as suas ofensas tinham um tom que se sentia mal em dizer aquilo. Você se apaixonou pela Ruki e suas pupilas dilataram quando eu acabei de dizer o nome dela. - _ela mandou de uma vez_

 _Pisquei.  
_  
\- Hein? Por que eu me apaixonaria por um demônio que nem ela? A mina me chama disso e daquilo, me esculacha, fala terrores, e você me diz que eu amo ela? Tenha dó, Jun!

 _Ela apenas me observou, deixando eu falar. E falou por fim:_

\- Você gosta dela, sim.  
\- Uma porra.  
\- Sabe quando ela jogou o cabelo e que, com o rosto e o seu amiguinho ai de baixo pegando fogo, você virou?  
\- a-a-Aquilo foi...  
\- Ou quando ela pediu ajuda pra fechar o corset e mesmo sem ela terminar a frase você se ofereceu?  
\- Mas...  
\- Ou ainda! Sabe quando ela falou que ia embora e passar numa cafeteria você a convenceu de fazer café, e esperou que eu fosse junto e te deixei sozinho com ela, você e seu sorriso torto, mas ficou triste quando ela recusou imediatamente ficar as sós contigo?

 _Eu desisti de rebater. Com um sorriso triunfante ela bebeu um pouco do café._

\- Eu falei.  
\- Eu não gosto dela. - _tentei me defender._  
\- Não é o que seus reflexos corporais estão me dizendo. Se ainda quiser argumentar eu tenho mais uma lista enoooooorme pra falar. - _e piscou pra mim.  
_  
 _Desisti. Bebi o café desviando meu olhar pro lado da janela, que do décimo quinto andar, tinha uma vista linda._ __

\- E agora, o que você vai fazer, tentar me juntar com ela? - _falei, baixinho.  
_ \- Eu não vou mudar minha postura em absolutamente nada. Não é meu problema.  
\- Hã?

 _Ela virou a xícara e colocou na pia._

\- Não é problema meu, eu disse. Se fosse o Yuuiru eu me meteria com todo o prazer, mas isso vai além do que eu posso fazer. E além do mais, vocês são maiores de vinte anos, tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir se virar sem a minha pertinente "ajudinha". - _e deu um risinho._ _  
_\- Espera, eu estou confuso. Você me arrasta pra Hikarigaoka, faz minha armadura cair pra dizer que o problema não é seu, é isso?  
\- Exato.  
\- Então pra quê caralhos me chamou aqui?  
\- Porque enquanto você ficou sofrendo calado com isso eu tive problemas com as fotos. Elas ficaram um pouco abaixo do que deveriam e o problema era você. Eu não vou mudar minha postura em nada até porque quem vai contar essa coisa toda pra Ruki vai ser você, eu vou te dar um pequeno suporte emocional, caso queira desabafar e pedir conselhos.  
\- Então você não vai falar nada pra Ruki?  
\- Nope. Pelo menos não até o fim da campanha.

 _Demonstrei surpresa._

\- Sabe, antes de cursar marketing, eu passei um ano em psiquiatria. Achei que eu conseguiria ajudar os outros mas sou Daisuke demais pra isso. Me dei melhor com Marketing.  
\- Explicado.  
 _  
Ouvimos um barulho na porta.  
_  
\- Onee-chan, eu trouxe pizza! _\- Ouvi uma voz masculina dizer aquilo. O dono da voz logo apareceu. Cabelos vinhos e desarrumados para todos os lados, olhos amarelos, mesma cor de pele que a minha. Ele teve um espasmo quando me viu, quase derrubando a caixa de pizza.  
_  
\- Bem vindo de volta, Dai. - _e ela acenou.  
_ \- Quem é esse punk ai? - _ele falou com dúvida.  
_ \- Lembra que eu falei que o Ryou iria vir pra Tóquio fazer o trabalho da Shiseido e que talvez desse merda?  
\- Yo. _\- falei minha marca registrada._  
\- Eis aqui o próprio. - _Jun finalizou._

 _"Sagrado seja o Milagre, ele está inteiro, achei que a Ruki te faria em pedaços, cara!" Ele falou antes de apertar minha mão. Acabei ficando para o jantar - que era a pizza que Daisuke comprara já que era vez dele, e aproveitei para marcar uma visita coletiva na casa dos Ichijouji, estava devendo ao Ken esse favor._ _  
Era mais de umas oito da noite quando Jun me deixou na estação, e passava das nove quando eu ia caminhando pra casa pelo parque de Yoyogi. Durante esse percurso fiquei pensando tanto no que Jun quanto Juri Matsuda haviam me falado nesses dias, quando tomei um ar resolvi fazer uma loucura: ligar pra ela._

\- Makino falando.  
\- Sou eu. Ryou.  
\- Oi Pedreiro, em que posso te ajudar agora? - _ela parecia meio séria demais._  
\- Quando é que você vai parar com isso, hein, Satanás Celta?  
\- Acho que quando você voltar pro seu barranco, quem sabe...  
\- Ah isso vai demorar, e você sabe disso.  
\- Infelizmente. Mas enfim, qual o problema?  
\- Eu só... Queria saber se você estava bem depois... Daquilo. - _falei sem jeito._  
\- Ah. - _ela pigarreou -_ Eu to bem, foi apenas... Um mal momentâneo.  
\- Sério mesmo? Porque você ficou parecendo uma idiota, olhando pro nada.  
\- Apenas passei mal com seu perfume, ou qualquer coisa que você use.  
\- Mas eu não estava usando nada naquela hora. - _Estranhei.  
_ \- o-o-o-O que explica o cheiro terrível. - _ela gaguejou.  
_ \- Terrível é você, eu saí do chuveiro pra ir trabalhar. Como ousa.  
\- Pega leve no desodorante então ou vai matar qualquer um intoxicado. - _ela falou.  
_ \- Nem pensar, vou é passar mais pra você morrer de vez! - _e fiz o barulho do spray_ \- AAH! Banho de desodorante!

 _Do outro lado da linha ela riu.  
_  
\- Não, mas sério. Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.  
\- Tudo bem, então. Melhor ir comer, você branca desse jeito parece mais anêmica.  
\- Na realidade eu estava pra comer, e você me interrompeu.  
\- Ah é? Foi mal.  
\- Bem, eu vou voltar pro prato, o Jen já está me olhando feio aqui.

 _Opa, espera um pouco._ _  
_  
\- Oh, estava em um encontro?  
\- Na realidade não, estou na casa dele. Assuntos acadêmicos, você sabe.  
\- Ah, sei sim. Bem, até depois, então.  
\- Até.

 _E desliguei.  
Moças, creio que vocês saibam o que significa um cara te convidar pra ir comer na casa dele, se não souber, cá te explico: se ele te chamou pra comer na casa dele, você faz parte do menu que ele pediu. Fiz isso muitas vezes, e apesar dos meus dotes culinários serem pobres, funcionou em todas. Um jantar na casa do ex pra discutir "assuntos acadêmicos"? Foi assim que passei em algumas matérias do primeiro ano na faculdade.  
Fiquei fulo. Eu estava irritado com isso._ _  
_  
OoOoOoOoO  
 _ **Freetalking**_ : no momento que eu estava escrevendo isso eu ainda estava no notepad do celular, então nem sei quantas páginas deu, mas por volta de umas quinze, já que esse foi a média dos outros dois capítulos. (OBS.: depois de editado deu 17. Caray)

Eu nunca conduzi uma fanfic de OTP por tanto tempo, porque nunca tive tanta coisa pra escrever. Esse insight de ideia realmente foi fundo, então podem esperar por um capítulo mais acelerado no próximo. E com sorte, eu termino em quatro capítulos, já foi mais de 10k de palavras. E o pior de tudo, é que é uma fic escrita em primeira pessoa cujo se trata de um homem, ou seja: TÁ LONGA PRA CARALHO. Mas enfim.  
Como eu fui influenciada pelos comentários ao vivo da Ni quando fui escrever, me perdoa qualquer situação meio... Ahn... Irreal, mas esse é daquele tipo de coisa que acontece quando você se apaixona, e eu gosto de colocar essas situações até porque eu as vivi (tenho umas que faria quem quer que lesse minhas fics me abraçar com pena). É legal se colocar na pele do chara. Fica mais interessante de escrever.

No próximo capítulo (de dragon ball zê seráaaaa-) eu vou tentar fechar a fic com o meu melhor. Você já deve lá imaginar por quem a Ruki "se apaixonou" até porque né... Quem vos escreve deu dicas um bocado óbvias, mas como em todo meu ryouki o final nunca é feliz. Tem fanservice pakas, mas eles não ficam juntos.

Te vejo em breve.  
Ps.: essa história de ir comer na casa de um homem é real. Meus sinceros agradecimentos ao Onur por me ensinar tal lição com dicas e mensagens mandadas em horas erradas que me pouparam de tal coisa acontecer de fato. E fica a dica pra vocês, que não sabiam. É nóis.


	4. Delineador a base de sarcasmo

_No dia seguinte eu fui trabalhar com uma cara de (bem) poucos amigos. Eu não preciso esconder, estava revoltado que o ex da mulher da minha desgraça favorita estava pra violar ela mais uma vez. Eu estava revoltado porque ela deixara, mais uma vez, um outro qualquer entrar nela assim, como um beijo de três segundos sem qualquer emoção.  
Pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia como esconder, meus olhos entregavam a tempestade que ela formou em mim quando disse que ia jantar com ele. Meus olhos estavam prontos para fuzilar ela com lágrimas frustradas. E me sentindo assim eu entrei no prédio, rumando as escadas.  
_  
\- Ryou, chega aqui. - _Jun me falou, quando eu ia passando pela cozinha._

 _Eu estava eternamente grato que a primeira pessoa que me viu deixando raios e trovões a cada passo que eu dava escada acima foi a Jun. Ela era um demônio bem-vindo na minha vida, um mal necessário. Ela me incomodava, mas o que ela sabia fazer de melhor pra me irritar ela também sabia fazer para me fazer parar de trovoar por ai.  
_  
\- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito: ela foi jantar na casa desse tal de Lee ai, e de acordo com seu manual de macho, o jantar acadêmico acabou em um lugar em que um mapa nunca iria estar, é isso?  
\- Hm.

 _Jun suspirou. Ela desferiu um olhar sem esperanças para o panorama da cozinha. Ela deixou a xícara azul-claro na mesa e olhou para trás, escaneando a sala.  
_  
\- Certo, eis aqui o que eu tenho em mente por hora: ela dormiu com ele, sim.  
\- Me conta uma novidade. - _bufei.  
_ \- Ela fez isso por desespero. - _ela falou, olhando pra mim._

 _Arqueei uma sobrancelha.  
_  
\- A Ruki é mais simples de entender do que você pensa, colega.  
\- Justifique sua resposta. - _e beberiquei o café.  
_ \- Ela está desesperada porque aquela vadia não sabe lidar com os sentimentos dela tão bem quanto ela deveria. Você, acima de qualquer um, deveria saber disso?  
\- Oxi, e por quê eu?

 _Jun me respondeu no olhar. "Idiota".  
_  
\- Ela não sabe o que fazer, e provavelmente voltou com o ex pra tentar se acalmar, mas o que eu tenho em mente agora, porque eu ainda não cruzei o caminho dela - _ela frisou bem essa parte, deixando claro que era apenas uma opinião_ \- é que ela não sentiu nada na hora que ela deixou a roupa ir pro chão. O que ela sentiu foi simplesmente a sensação de algo se movendo perto dos órgãos dela e doendo de leve, não o arco-íris que ela queria. O que ela sentiu foi apenas vergonha por usar outra pessoa ao invés de chegar pro cara que ela quer e dizer as três malditas palavras, porque ela está com medo.  
\- Quer dizer que...  
\- Na **minha humilde opinião** , o plano dela foi um fracasso. Mas como eu disse, eu ainda não vi ela hoje, o que eu estou dizendo é meramente tudo o que eu sei convivendo com ela por tanto tempo. - _ela disse, bebendo um pouco do café por fim._  
\- Entendi.

 _Ficamos em silêncio, olhando a janela. Era mais de oito da manhã, e o céu estava azul. De repente eu escuto um barulho de louça batendo de leve na bancada e olho. Lá estava ela, com um short jeans preto e uma blusinha branca, cujo a alça brigava com a alça roxa do sutiã. O cabelo estava solto e caia para um lado, e pra fechar: estava apenas de chinelo._

\- Bom dia. - _falei, descompromissado._

 _Ela virou. Estava sem maquiagem. Ela fica melhor sem._

\- Ah, é você, Pedreiro. Bom dia. E bom dia pra você também, Jun.

 _Jun virou pra ela e se assustou.  
_  
\- Mas que carai...  
\- É. Minha noite foi agitada.  
\- Mas... Vir de chinelo, Ruki? Logo você? - _Jun falou, desapontada.  
_ \- Eu vou ficar agradecida se você não perguntar o que aconteceu. Especialmente na frente dele. - _ela disse, apontando de leve pra mim.  
_ \- Tenho direito as minhas cinco palavras?  
\- Janta-Anel-Ele-Eu-Aqui. Te vejo no camarim.

 _Ela pegou o café e saiu.  
_  
\- Eu acho que previ errado o que aconteceu noite passada... - _ela falou, meio séria_.  
\- Hein? - _falei.  
_ \- Olha, falo contigo depois. Vai trocar uns lero com as meninas da maquiagem, te vejo no set. _\- e saiu com pressa, passando perto da bancada e fazendo a xícara deslizar e cair na pia._

 _Em questão de um minuto eu me vi sozinho na cozinha: eu, um café morno e a cidade isolada pelo vidro da janela. Dei uns minutos pro meu coração se acalmar depois de ver ela no estado mais simples possível, e também o mais cativante, e quando conseguir domar essa fera, fui pra maquiagem. Chizuru me recebeu com um sorriso radiante: o dia dela estava lindo._

 _Quando a Chizuru terminou o trabalho dela e eu fui pro set, senti outra pontada de ódio pelo Jenrya. Hoje era o dia pra tirar fotos pra maquiagem leve. Me colocam ela com uma camisola que era bonito, de um rosa pálido, mas ele meio que mexia demais comigo. Respirei fundo e entrei de vez._

\- Que cara de bunda é essa? - _ela perguntou._  
\- Nada não, é apenas meu subconsciente manifestando a alegria de te ver. _\- respondi._

 _Ela me deu um olhar trespassado.  
_  
\- Afim de falar o que houve?  
\- Não precisa devolver o favor, Ruki. To bem, valeu por se preocupar.

 _Suspirei. Ela suspirou e pediu pra galera uma pausa pro café. Colocou um roupão e me puxou pela mão. "Vem comigo" ela disse, e meu corpo a seguiu. Quando chegamos na cozinha ela pediu pra que eu sentasse.  
_  
\- Gosta de chocolate quente?  
\- É aceitável.  
\- Eu também.  
\- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Ruki?  
\- Porque sim. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas sua cara está mais zuada do que o normal. Eu não estou tentando ser sua amiga nem nada, mas acho que você queira conversar, e a Jun está fora hoje.

 _Olhei pro lado, enquanto ela fervia o leite. Eu não falei nada por três minutos, apenas abaixei a cabeça.  
_  
\- Sabe o Jenrya?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ele me pediu em noivado.

 _Levantei imediatamente._

\- O que? - _falei atônito.  
_ \- É. Ele me pediu em noivado.  
\- Mas vocês estão namorando, pelo menos? Eu sei que ele é seu ex, mas...  
\- Não, não estamos. Mas eu gosto dele, sabe?

 _Deixei um suspiro de choro escapar de mim.  
_  
\- E por quê diabos você está contando isso pra mim?  
\- Achei que você quisesse saber o que era que eu estava escondendo mais cedo.  
\- Na moral? Eu estava era cagando. - _menti._

 _Ela me passou uma xícara._

\- Quando vai ser o casamento?  
\- Não sei. Eu disse "não".  
\- Hein? É assim, tu vai mesmo quebrar o coração do maluco assim, no sangue frio? _\- falei em Kyushuniano. Estava surpreso.  
_ \- Tu achou "mermo" que eu ia noivar com ele? - _ela respondeu em Kansainiano.  
_ \- Mas ele te ama! - _falei, revoltado.  
_ \- Mas EU não amo ele! - _ela devolveu._

 _Um olhou pro outro. Ela assoprou o chocolate quente e bebeu, como se não fosse nada.  
_  
\- Coitado desse tio que você se apaixonou. - _joguei verde._

 _Ela apenas me fitou. Depois fechou os olhos e bebeu mais do chocolate quente.  
_  
\- De novo: qual é o motivo pelo qual você está me falando isso? _\- repeti.  
_ \- Eu falei isso pra Jun e ela soltou "Ah meu Aki vai ficar doido", mas ela não me contou quem é Aki, então estou contando para todos os Akis que conheço, começando com você.

 _Queimei minha língua, quase cuspi o leite.  
_  
\- É você o tal "Aki"?  
\- Nem em um milhão de anos. - _falei, irritado._  
\- Entendo. - _e deu risinho._

 _Jun, eu vou te matar. Sério.  
Ela se sentou do meu lado e juntos tomamos o chocolate quente.  
_  
\- O que você quer agora? - _a olhei de canto de olho._  
\- Eu te falei o que estava me incomodando, agora é a sua vez.

 _Hesitei.  
_  
\- Tem uma mina ai pelo qual eu me apaixonei.  
\- E?  
\- Ela dormiu com um amigo meu ontem, que também é o ex dela. "Assuntos Acadêmicos", ela disse.

 _Ela me olhou, atônita.  
_  
\- Mas que tipo de vadia é ela? Ela sabe sobre você? - _ela falou, genuinamente irritada._  
\- Nah. E nem planejo gastar meu tempo falando nada pra ela.

 _Terminei meu chocolate quente e fui deixar na pia. Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados.  
_  
\- Falando sério, você tá bem?  
\- Vou ficar, eventualmente.  
\- Quem é ela?  
\- Que?  
\- Quem é ela? - _ela repetiu.  
_ \- Pra que você quer saber?  
\- Quem em sua sã consciência vai dormir com um qualquer quando se pode ter o modelo mais desejado de todo o Japão rastejando aos pés dela? - _ela falou, revoltada._

 _Dei um olhar pra ela, que carregava uma mensagem dupla. "Pergunte a si mesma".  
Aparentemente ela não entendeu, então suspirei e voltei pra trás.  
_  
\- É sério, Pedreiro, quem que é essa vagabunda?  
\- Tá com ciúminho, Satanás? - _cutuquei.  
_ \- Jamais!  
\- Então pra quê você quer saber de algo que não tem nada a ver contigo? - _menti mais uma vez._

 _Ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas a voz não saiu. Fiz um cafuné, tomando cuidado pra não bagunçar muito o cabelo dela. "Da minha nova Rainha cá cuido eu, mas obrigado pela conversa". Senti que ela queria arrancar minha mão na hora que encostei no cabelo dela, mas ela se acalmou quando eu disse isso e sorri.  
_  
\- Vamos pro set. Hora de trabalhar. - _ela disse, se levantando._

 _Mais uma vez ela fez a bruxaria da xícara. Nessa hora eu desisti de fazer isso._

ooOoo

 _A sessão de fotos acabou bem a tempo de eu correr pro topo do prédio e ver o pôr-do-sol. Isso é um costume meu, quase um vício. Me sentia limpo e relaxado quando entregava aos últimos raios de sol daquele dia meus problemas e questionamentos. Senti falta disso quando estava no Mundo Digital, e fiquei imensamente grato quando voltei pra cá.  
Mas hoje foi diferente: eu ganhei a companhia de Chizuru._

\- Se importa se eu ficar aqui por um tempo? - _ela perguntou, depois de ter se recuperado do susto que teve quando abriu a porta e me viu olhando pro horizonte acompanhado de um café.  
_ \- Nem um pouco. É só você?  
\- É. Acho que é um hábito dos Kyushunianos ver o pôr-do-sol. - _e deu uma risadinha._

 _Ficamos um minuto inteiro em silêncio.  
_  
\- Como foi seu dia, Chizuru?  
\- Foi bom. Maquiei alguns modelos, depois fui pra faculdade, ai voltei e terminei de editar os relatórios da Shiseido... Não tive drama algum. E o seu?  
\- Relativamente bom. As fotos foram bem, a Ruki tava de bom humor... Só foi estranho ela vir puxar conversa comigo hoje de manhã.  
\- Ela puxou conversa contigo? - _ela falou, surpresa._  
\- Sim. Foi bem estranho mas melhorou meu humor pelo resto do dia. - _fui honesto._

 _Bebi um pouco do meu café.  
_  
\- Ryou.  
\- Sim?  
\- O que você sente pela Ruki? - _ela foi direta._

 _Me calei por uns segundos. E comecei.  
_  
\- Não sei. Pra ser bem honesto, até eu gostaria de saber o que eu penso dela. - _falei, com meu olhar perdido no horizonte.  
_ \- Eu vou ser honesta contigo: acho melhor perguntar pra ti logo de cara ao invés de ouvir coisas: tá rolando uma história por baixo do pano aqui, e eu queria saber o que está de fato rolando entre vocês.  
\- Interessante ouvir isso de ti, Chizuru. Mas não tá rolando nada. Ou eu pelo menos não estou investindo meu tempo em nada.  
\- Nem mesmo no rolo de dez anos atrás?

 _Olhei atônito pra ela. Ia perguntar como caralhos ela sabia disso, mas ela mostrou o digivice rosado.  
_  
\- Kenta Kitagawa. Te soa familiar?  
\- Sim. Ele que é seu namorado?  
\- Sim. Sei tudo sobre o passado de vocês, competi no torneio pelo time de Kyushu mas perdi na primeira rodada da federal. Ele me deu isso aqui como amuleto da sorte e pra mostrar que vocês, Tamers, podem confiar em mim.  
\- Que ironia.

 _Dei uma risadinha nervosa._

\- Mas... Na moral mesmo: eu não estou me esforçando pra dar certo nem nada. Eu apenas... Estou deixando ir.  
\- Eu não posso te julgar em nada. Eu só quero entender tudo.  
\- Entendo...

 _Mais um longo silêncio de um minuto._

\- Posso te mandar a real?  
\- Fala.  
\- Acho que vocês ficariam bem, juntos.

 _Olhei pra ela._

\- Cê num tá falando isso por causa da Junnie, né? - _abusei do sotaque._  
\- Nem, fi. To falando isso porque cês realmente ficam bem juntos. Na moral, nem pra essas coisas de revista e os carambas ai, falando de vida real, de relacionamento, 24/7, ces ficam bem juntos. - _ela devolveu._  
\- Sei não, fia. Ela até é o meu tipo, mas me esculacha demais.  
\- Cê sabe que ela num é saspoha toda não, né?  
\- Ah não?  
\- Nah. - _ela pigarreou e voltou pro Japonês de Tóquio_. - Toda fera precisa de um domador, o que está te impedindo de ser você?  
\- Jenrya Lee?

 _Ela me olhou e logo riu.  
_  
\- Ay caramba, sagrada seja a base líquida!  
\- Do quê você está rindo?  
\- Ele é passado, querido. - _ela falou, limpando as lágrimas.  
_ \- Passado não pede em noivado. - _falei, irônico_ \- Ah espera, pede sim, ele a pediu ontem e ela disse não.  
\- Não se preocupe, ele é apenas passado.  
\- Mas...  
\- Sabe o motivo pelo qual eles realmente terminaram?  
\- Nem sabia que eles saíram.  
\- Pra começo: a Ruki-tan gostava de um outro alguém, mas ela não era o suficiente pra ele. O Li sabia disso, e tentou fazer ela esquecer ele, mas não deu muito certo. Pra ser honesta, eu e a Ruki-tan nos conhecemos há bastante tempo, e eu cheguei a ver ela namorando com ele, e não era tudo aquilo que os tamers gostam de pintar. Eles ficaram do lado dele porque se fosse apoiar ela, ia dar em um drama que envolvia duas ilhas e bastante depressão. - _ela despejou._

 _A olhei com cuidado. O pôr-do-sol fazia os olhos dela ficarem verde.  
_  
\- Então...  
\- Relaxa. Ela ficou melhor depois que foi pra Cingapura. Ela tentou terminar com ele muitas vezes, nenhuma delas dando muito certo exceto a final.

 _Olhei pro céu de âmbar.  
_  
\- Interessante.  
\- Mas eu não sabia que você ainda gostava dela, Ryou.  
\- Hein? Mas eu não...

 _Suspirei._

\- Até quando eu vou mentir pra mim mesmo? - _murmurei._

 _Ela me deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas.  
_  
\- Vá em frente. Eu te dou apoio.  
\- Eu vou tentar. Nem mesmo ouse abrir a boca pra ela, Chizuru.  
\- Prometo pelas Quatro Bestas Sagradas. - _e me mostrou o pequeno D da carta azul_ _tatuado no pulso, oculto pela pulseira de brilhantes.  
_  
 _Dei um risinho.  
_  
\- Você realmente sabe bastante daquele inverno, não?  
\- Como eu disse, eu participei do torneio e namoro um de vocês. Jurei que nunca iria contar nada sobre pra ninguém, por isso me juntei no ritual de vocês.

 _O ritual era um acordo mutuo entre a gente, tamers: assim que desse, tatuasse o símbolo do parceiro digimon em algum lugar do corpo. No meu caso tenho as asas do Cyberdramon em meu antebraço. Os únicos que não tinham a tatuagem eram os gêmeos Tomohisa, mas eles compensavam com uma pulseira de pano vermelha amarrada no pulso direito.  
Depois disso apenas assistimos o pôr-do-sol quietos, eu com o meu café, ela com o suco dela_.

ooOoo  
 _Quando eu cheguei em casa, havia uma carta vinda de Fukuoka. Era sobre meu carro, a seguradora estava perguntando se eu queria atualizar meu endereço pra Tóquio ou se eu ficaria em Fukuoka. Quando eu li isso, resolvi sentar no sofá e pensar um pouco. O trabalho da Shiseido estava chegando ao fim. O que eu faria ao fim disso? Ir pra Alemanha e depois voltar pra minha vida medíocre de professor em Fukuoka? Ou eu mudaria pra Tóquio? E mesmo assim, o que me segura aqui pra que eu largue minha vida pronta ao sul e venha pra capital, viver uma vida tumultuada? Fui dormir bem tarde, apenas pensando nisso.  
No dia seguinte eu cheguei atrasado na agência. Eu havia preparado todas as minhas desculpas para evitar a Jun perguntando mais sobre minha noite insone, Mas... Parece que ninguém estava ligando para tal. O que eu encontrei no meu camarim: "vem pra sala da Jun".  
_  
\- Onde você estava, Diabo? - _Jun me questionou quando abri a porta sala._  
\- Eu tive uns... Que foi? - _me senti imediatamente incomodado com os olhares satanicamente perversos de Jun e Chizuru.  
_ \- Feche a porta, Ryou. Por favor. - _disse Chizuru._

 _E a fechei.  
_  
\- O que aconteceu? - _falei, temendo o pior.  
_ \- Recebemos um feedback da Shiseido. - _Jun falou, com uma voz grave.  
_ \- E...? - _estava suando frio.  
_ \- Eles pediram pra ajustar algumas fotos, umas duas na realidade, porque não estavam muito boas, o que cá discordo plenamente, mas... - _Chizuru falou.  
_ \- Isso quer dizer que...? _\- eu estava realmente temendo o pior.  
_  
 _Jun levantou e foi ao armário que estava imediatamente ao lado da porta. Puxou um maço de papel imprimido com cheiro de maquiagem e puxou uma caneta do bolso. Escreveu qualquer coisa e depois pegou um envelope, e colocou o documento dentro.  
O selou e me deu.  
_  
\- Leve isso pra casa e leia com calma. Se concordar com tudo, me entregue amanhã assim que chegar. - _ela me disse, soturna.  
_ \- O que é isso, exatamente?  
\- Seu contrato de admissão. Eu te disse logo no começo sobre isso, certo?  
\- Certo... Mas por quê você está tão... Séria? - _questionei_. - Eu achei que você viria soltando fogos quando me desse isso.  
\- Eu também achei isso, mas... - _Ela suspirou_ \- Ligamos pra escola onde você trabalha, em Fukuoka. Eles não querem abrir mão de você. A gente sabe que você tem uma vida pronta em Kyushu e eu não posso te forçar a ficar aqui.  
\- E também: esse é o último trabalho grande da Ruki-tan, como eu te contei. Fiquei sabendo que ela foi convidada pra estudar fora do Japão. Creio que seja na Alemanha, e ela não tem nada que a segure aqui. - _Chizuru suspirou._

 _Eu estava perdido.  
_  
\- Vá pra casa. Pense com cuidado. - _Jun me deu um abraço_. - Independente de qual seja sua resposta, eu vou apoiar ela.

 _Concordei e saí da sala.  
Jun, você me entregou isso na pior hora de todas.  
Eu estava perdido em pensamentos. Finalmente eu estava livre, eu poderia fazer a viagem que eu queria, mas por que eu estou hesitando? Nada me segura em Tóquio, basta eu simplesmente pegar minha mala e ir pra Narita. Apenas isso. E meu corpo estava inerte, não me respondia._

 _Do nada meu celular toca, me assustando. E me assustei ainda mais depois de ler o nome da pessoa que me ligava._

\- Alô.  
\- Soube que a Jun te deu o contrato. E ai? Tudo bem? - _ela falou._  
\- Pra que você quer saber, Satanás Celta? - _falei, revoltado._

 _Ela se calou.  
_  
\- Olha, eu liguei numa boa, não precisa ser rude desse jeito. - _a voz parecia triste._

 _E ela desligou.  
Ryou, o que você está fazendo?  
Me arrependi profundamente ao ponto de ligar imediatamente de volta. Depois de dez vezes consecutivas e falhadas, liguei pra Jun.  
_  
\- Oxi, por que você tá me ligando? - _Jun falou, espantada._  
\- Quero o endereço da Ruki.  
\- Pra que?  
\- Assunto pessoal.  
\- Ryou, eu não posso divulgar os dados dos modelos assi-  
\- Jun! Eu preciso falar com ela. De verdade.

 _Ela pensou. E desligou na minha cara._

\- Mas o qu-

 _E recebi a mensagem. Quando terminei de ler, me virei. Corri para a estação tal como eu corria ao D-Reaper, eu sabia onde ficava a casa dela.  
_  
ooOoo

 _Quando estava na frente do portão de madeira, respirei fundo umas cinco vezes. Entre eu e o portão haviam dezesseis centímetros, distância essa que eu sentia que não conseguiria mais correr. Mais uma vez respirei fundo. E toquei o interfone.  
_  
\- Makino falando. Quem é?  
\- Sou eu. Não desliga mais o celular, por favor. - _despejei._

 _O interfone ficou mudo por um minuto e eu me senti a pior pessoa do planeta. Estava me preparando pra caminhar de volta pra cidade, mas quando eu dava meu primeiro passo o portão se abriu. Um vestido branco e uma camisa jeans amarrada, cabelo solto e rosto limpo.  
_  
\- Por que a Ju-

 _Ela entonaria uma frase qualquer demonstrando raiva ou qualquer outra coisa, mas eu a abracei antes dela terminar. A apertei.  
_  
\- Me desculpe, Ruki. De verdade.

 _Ela não falou, mas senti as mãos delas correndo nas minhas costas e puxando minha camiseta pra longe. Logo entendi e a soltei.  
_  
\- O que foi? - _olhei._  
\- Venha pra dentro. Eu não quero ser flagrada por um paparazzi enquanto você tenta me matar com esse cheiro de educação física em dia de sol no verão.

 _E me puxou para dentro da propriedade, fechando o portão logo em seguida.  
_  
\- Primeiro: como você conseguiu meu endereço?  
\- A Jun é um livro aberto, você sabe disso.

 _Ela suspirou. Eu dei um sorriso infantil.  
_  
\- Certo... E agora o que acontece? Você veio aqui em casa por quê, mesmo?  
\- Porque você não atende o telefone.  
\- Não será porque alguém foi extremamente grosso comigo?  
\- Olha - _a olhei nos olhos_ \- Você me ligou numa hora péssima. - _passei a mão no cabelo_ \- Não estou no melhor do meus dias pra tolerar você, mas eu não queria ser grosso contigo, por isso vim aqui. Me desculpe.

 _Ela suspirou. Pegou meu pulso e me puxou pra dentro da casa. Quando enfim entrei, ela me levou pra cozinha e lá me serviu um café.  
_  
\- Quer desabafar? Não vou te julgar em nada.

 _Foi minha vez de suspirar. Tomei um gole do café e pigarreei.  
_  
\- Eu não sei o que fazer, apenas isso.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Ruki: se te dão um contrato que te pagam o dobro do que você faz por mês na sua cidade natal, mas você precisa vir pra uma cidade diferente e começar do zero, o que você faria?  
\- Eu não sei. Acho que eu jogaria pro alto e arriscaria o zero.  
\- Como assim?

 _Ela bebeu um pouco de café.  
_  
\- Coloca na balança: felicidade. Você era feliz em Kyushu? Valia a pena seu esforço? Você vivia bem?  
\- Claro que sim. Eu amo meu emprego de professor! - _rebati._  
\- Mas nesse meio tempo que passou em Tóquio, o que você sentiu? - _e bebeu mais um gole de café.  
_  
 _Senti raiva, senti tristeza, senti inveja. Senti que tive de rever meus conceitos de mundo digital e mundo real, e aprender a lidar com o meu eu apaixonado._

\- Nada. Apenas nostalgia. _\- respondi, seco, desviando meu olhar.  
_ \- Entendo. - _ela baixou os olhos._

 _Eu não havia percebido, mas estava chovendo lá fora. Olhamos para a varanda quando a chuva ficou mais forte.  
_  
\- Mas por algum motivo eu não quero ir embora de Tóquio. - _falei enquanto olhava pra chuva e bebia mais café.  
_ \- Que motivo seria esse?  
\- Eu não sei. Me sinto em um feitiço de uma Kejoro, me amarrando aqui. Algo que eu não sei o que é, mas não consigo lutar contra.

 _Suspirei.  
_  
\- Kejoro não é uma deidade de Kansai? - _ela questionou.  
_ \- Sei lá. Sempre foi minha deidade favorita. Uma alma traída que enfeitiça os outros com sua beleza e com seus cabelos os afogam.  
\- Uma deidade triste e cruel, eu diria.  
\- Que nem você. - _cutuquei.  
_ \- Tá me chamando de quê, Pedreiro?  
\- Uma alma mal amada e que enfeitiça os outros com sua "beleza"? _\- cutuquei._

 _Ela ia me criticar, mas se calou. Ela entendeu a indireta.  
_  
\- Olha só, eu não pedi pra ser bonita. Isso me rendeu muitos problemas, sabe? - _ela me olhou feio_ \- Já fui muito discriminada por causa do meu cabelo, da minha cor de pele, dos meus olhos. E isso dói.  
\- Como assim? - _estranhei._  
\- Olha com calma pra mim, Pedreiro.

 _Obedeci.  
_  
\- Eu pareço uma japonesa pra você?  
\- Não. Tem algo celta em você. Mais parece aquele povo antigo que viviam mais que os humanos comuns, e tinham os olhos assim, de vidro colorido.  
\- Exato. E pra fechar ainda mais o problema, eu sou de Kansai.  
\- A Chizuru me falou. Himeji.  
\- "A Bruxa de Himeji", passei muito tempo correndo disso. E pra piorar tive de me livrar do Jenrya, porque eu não aguentava as críticas. Eu não quis brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, e não quero.

 _"Então por que você brinca com os meus?" Pensei.  
_  
\- Me desculpe. Não quis te magoar. - _falei, baixinho._  
\- Tudo bem.

 _A chuva parou. Estendi meu braço para pegar a jarra de café e encher minha xícara, e quando o fiz, fui para a varanda. Ela me seguiu, com estranheza. Me sentei de costas para o jardim e inclinei pra trás._

\- Qual é o seu problema?  
\- Gosto de ver o tempo depois da chuva. Já reparou o quão claro é depois que a chuva vai embora? - _falei.  
_ \- Costumava fazer isso em Himeji, aqui em Tóquio é difícil.

 _Ela correu para dentro e depois de um minuto voltou com um pirulito na boca.  
_  
\- Ué?  
\- Que foi? Eu gosto de doces.

 _Entramos em silêncio._

\- Soube que você foi convidada por uma universidade de fora pra estudar.  
\- Ah. A Hasso Plattner... Eles me chamaram pra ir estudar engenharia de sistemas com eles mas eu falei que ia pensar no caso. Tenho uns assuntos pessoas aqui em Tóquio que eu preciso resolver.  
\- Isso envolve alguma pessoa em especial?  
\- Na realidade, não. A única que me prendia aqui era a Vovó, mas ela já se foi faz algum tempo. Rumiko disse que se eu tivesse alguma chance de sair, que eu fosse. Ela não se preocupa em ficar aqui no Japão, tanto que ela vai passar uns meses no vale do silício pra resolver algumas coisas pra Shiseido.  
\- Que interessante. Parece que a família Makino não é tão tradicional assim.

 _Ela deu um sorriso no canto da boca.  
_  
\- De fato, somos diferentes.  
\- Eu percebi. - _soltei sem querer._

 _Silêncio de novo.  
_  
\- Se por algum acaso - _comecei, descompromissado -_ esse motivo que te prende aqui te deixar ir, você... Vai pra Alemanha?  
\- Não sei. Não há nada em particular por lá que me faça ir. E nem tenho certeza se ele vai me deixar ir.  
\- Ele? _\- acentuei minha curiosidade levantando minha sobrancelha._

 _Ela corou_.

\- Sabia que tinha uma pessoa no meio. - _suspirei, parte triunfante, parte decepcionado._  
\- Falou o expert em romance. Se apaixonou por algum rabo de saia por ai e mal sabe que rumo quer da vida. - _ela alfinetou.  
_ \- Wowowow perai - _fiquei incomodado_ \- quando foi que falei que me apaixonei? Inventa coisa não, Ruki, vai procurar tratamento.  
\- Ah não se apaixonou? Eu cá me pergunto o que essa menina ia falar se te achasse aqui.  
\- Eu não estou apaixonado! - _aumentei minha voz.  
_ \- Então por que você tá ficando vermelho? - _ela fez a mesma coisa._

 _Nos calamos.  
_  
\- E dai se eu me apaixonei? Não têm nada a ver com você. - _falei, baixinho._  
\- Só estou tentando te ajudar, ingrato. - _ela falou no mesmo tom._  
\- Não precisa. Se preocupe com o cara que te segura aqui. Eu me preocupo com ela.  
\- Eu nem sei se ele me quer aqui. - _ela se inclinou para trás e esticou uma das pernas._ \- Pra ser bem honesta não falo muito com ele, apesar dele saber de que estou partindo em breve. Ele não falou nada, então vou ir.  
\- Oooooh, olha quem se apaixonou aqui... - _ironizei.  
_ \- Me erra, caramba. - _ela rebateu, irritada._

 _Nos silenciamos.  
_  
\- Dói, né? - _comecei.  
_ \- O que?  
\- Ir do céu ao inferno dependendo das ações de uma pessoa que não está ligando muito pra gente.

 _Ela anuiu.  
_  
\- De vez em quando a gente briga, mas outras dá vontade de chegar nele e falar "e ai? Sim ou não?". - _ela baixou os olhos_ \- Mas não tenho tanta coragem. Se ele ficar comigo ele vai levar um nome muito grande, vai mudar uma figura pública.  
\- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Não creio que ela vá querer ceder um pouco da agenda dela pra uma pessoa como eu.  
\- Arrogante, convencido e de Kyushu?

 _Dei um risinho sarcástico.  
_  
\- Não. Sou mais simples do que pareço. Se me colocam com ela, me torno "apenas mais um" na multidão.  
\- O que é bem irônico, pois você é uma pessoa pública, agora. Todas as mulheres do Japão e até fora dariam a vida pra te ter nos pés delas.  
\- Todas as mulheres?  
\- Todas as mulheres.  
\- Certeza?  
\- Absoluta.  
\- Até mesmo você? - _e coloquei um olhar esperançoso e irônico no fim dessa pergunta._

 _Ela ia dar uma resposta automática, mas parou e me olhou nos olhos. Ela pensou com cuidado em cada palavra, dava pra ver nos olhos ametista dela.  
Ela ia me responder, até mesmo pegou fôlego pra falar, mas o telefone da casa tocou. Ela correu pra atender. Encarei o jardim por alguns minutos, observando cada detalhe com minúcia, e ao mesmo tempo rindo da minha ousadia pra soltar tamanha pérola.  
Quando ela voltou, ela se sentou de frente pro jardim. Me entregou os papéis e se inclinou para trás, esticando uma das pernas.  
_  
\- Jun ligou e mandou isso por fax.  
\- O que é isso?

 _Ela não respondeu. Li com calma do que se tratava as duas páginas.  
_  
\- Uma passagem de avião pra Kita Kyushu?  
\- Jun quer que você volte pra casa e resolva lá se você vai ficar no sul ou volta pra Capital.

 _Olhei pro papel. O avião sairia de madrugada, eu chegaria em casa por volta das dez da manhã. De repente o papel começou a ficar mais claro, e olhei pro céu. Havia um arco íris em cima da casa dela, e era um bem forte.  
_  
\- Olha, que legal.  
\- O quê?  
\- Um arco íris em cima da sua casa.  
\- Em Himeji a gente diz que algo bom vai acontecer por onde o arco íris passa.  
\- Em Fukuoka a gente diz que o futuro dos que estão debaixo dele mudará pra melhor.

 _Ficamos olhando por uns quinze minutos pra esse arco íris. Uma brisa quente batia, fazendo o cabelo dela voar como se fosse fios de seda. Mais uma vez eu me perguntei onde que eu havia ido e não ter visto a menina tomboy virar numa deusa celta. E essa visão me deu coragem pra seguir em frente e pegar o avião hoje a noite. Mas isolei isso em algum lugar fora do portão da casa dela, estava concentrado no arco íris. Aos poucos ele ia sumindo, conforme o céu ficava mais azul e sem nuvens. Quando sumiu totalmente, fechei os olhos e suspirei.  
_  
\- Que foi?  
\- Nada não, estou pensando numas coisas aqui.  
\- Que seria?  
\- Minha gata. Eu me pergunto como que a Ruri anda se virando.  
\- Você tem um gato? - _ela me questionou.  
_ \- Sim. Uma gata de rua toda laranja chamada Ruri. Você que é coração de pedra e não tem nenhum bicho de estimação. - _constatei.  
_ \- Quem te disse que não tenho? - _ela me questionou._

 _É verdade. Nunca perguntei se ela tinha algum bicho de estimação.  
De repente ela grita:  
_  
\- RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! - _e assobiou algumas vezes._  
\- Tá me chamando de cachorro, sua vac-

 _De repente dou de cara com o meu xará: correndo no sol das quatro ele parecia ser feito de bronze: pelo marrom e de olhos azuis. Um labrador adulto, com o pelo brilhante, escovado e hidratado.  
_  
\- Ele estava largado aqui na porta de casa e eu o coloquei pra dentro. Na realidade ele é da Rumiko, mas ele gosta mais de mim. - _ela falou enquanto brincava com ele._

 _Eu estava pasmo.  
_  
\- E quem foi que teve a brilhante ideia de por meu nome no coitado do cachorro? - _falei.  
_ \- Eu. Ryou é um nome comum pra cachorro aqui na grande Tóquio.

 _De repente me imaginei com orelhas e rabo, e segurando uma bolinha na boca. "Woof".  
_  
\- Isso seria uma ofensa ou o quê?  
\- Não, é sério. Rumiko queria colocar o nome dele de Petit Gateau.  
\- Petit Gateau. Porra, Rumiko... _\- ri de escárnio._

 _Rimos. Ela se levantou e pegou uma bolinha azul e jogou bem longe, e o cachorro de bronze foi buscar. Quando ele a pegou, largou num canto e bebeu um pouco de água e se deitou. Ela deu um sorriso, e eu fiquei olhando de canto de olho_.

\- Vem cá, que horas você vai pra casa?  
\- Daqui a pouco. Precisa sair?  
\- Não, mas tenho um relatório pra terminar.  
\- Entendo.

 _Dobrei o papel que ela me dera e me levantei, colocando no bolso. Estendi a mão pra ela levantar e ela aceitou, se levantando.  
Ela foi comigo até o portão, e quando saiu se encostou no muro.  
_  
\- Me deixe saber se vai ficar de vez no BarrancOka ou se vai voltar pra Tóquio.  
\- Claro. Mando um míssil com cortesia do Diablomon pra sua casa. - _e dei um sorrisinho sarcástico._

 _Ela riu de volta, sarcástica.  
_  
\- Então vou entrar. - _e se virou pra ir pra dentro.  
_ \- Antes de ir... - segurei o braço dela - _quero te fazer uma pergunta._

 _Ela olhou nos meus olhos e se soltou. Voltou a se encostar no muro, de braços cruzados.  
_  
\- Manda.  
\- "Todas as mulheres do Japão te querem, agora" você me disse, e afirmou em cem por cento. Isso te inclui?

 _Ela olhou pro lado e suspirou. Eu conseguia ouvir meu coração, batendo como um raio. Cada segundo era um vazio que o chiado dos grilos e o pôr-do-sol tentavam preencher, sem sucesso.  
_  
\- Talvez. - _ela disse por fim._

 _Me revoltei.  
_  
\- Que diabo de resposta é essa, Satanás?

 _Ela não olhou pra mim, enquanto o rosto dela assumia uma cor rósea. E isso me deixou doido.  
_  
\- Olha, seja específica, firmeza? Eu não sou o Jenrya pra ficar contente com meias respostas. É sim ou não, sejamos práticos. - _falei.  
_ \- Eu tenho excelentes motivos pra entonar um não bem poderoso, Pedreiro! - _ela se revoltou e falou olhando pra mim._

 _Algo se moveu no meu corpo e não sei explicar o porquê disso, mas no segundo seguinte que ela falou eu coloquei minhas duas mãos na parede, a encurralando, e depois disso só me lembro de sentir o sabor de café e morango juntos, e de como senti meu coração bater rápido.  
Em momento algum ela me empurrou. Tentou, mas as mãos dela - bem quentes - viajaram vagarosamente da minha cintura e pararam no meu peito. Eu me afastei e a olhei nos olhos.  
_  
\- Eis ai um motivo pra você me dar um sim. - _falei e a beijei de novo, dessa vez sendo apenas um rápido, encostando minha boca na dela._

 _Quando me afastei, ela levou os dedos nos lábios e me olhou, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Dei uma piscadela e um sorriso e fui embora, com as mãos no bolso. A ouvi bater o portão com força e depois coloquei os fones de ouvido. Quando virei a esquina, eu me dei conta que eu fiz algo que eu queria fazer faz onze anos: mesmo que por um minuto, fazer dela a minha menina. E isso me fez mais feliz do que eu tinha imaginado._

ooOoo

 _Lá pras umas nove da noite, eu estava com a minha mala pronta, mas resolvi ceder ao meu vício de ir comer um lanche do McDonalds. Quando pensei em pegar a mala pra sair, meu celular toca.  
_  
\- Ryouzinho?  
\- Oh. Jun, e ai?  
\- To bem e você?  
\- Tava indo jantar antes de ir pro aeroporto.  
\- Oh, a Ruki te deu a passagem?  
\- Sim.

 _Jun deu suspiro.  
_  
\- E ai, você acha que volta pra Tóquio?  
\- Não sei. Tenho um motivo pra voltar, mas não sei se vai ser definitivo.  
\- Ah é? A Ruki disse a mesma coisa.  
\- Disse, é? - _fiquei com um pouco de medo._  
\- Sim. Com palavras exatas: "Ele vai acabar voltando, ele descobriu onde estava a Kejoro que segurava ele aqui". Vamos fingir que eu saiba quem é Kejoro.  
\- Ahaha Jun, isso é folclore japonês. - _falei entre risos.  
_ \- Enfim. Devo assumir que aconteceu algo entre vocês?  
\- Não aconteceu nada. - _falei firme_.  
\- Hm... Então tá. Estou confiando em você.  
\- Obrigado, Jun.  
\- Vou te dar uma semana pra resolver se vai ficar em Fukuoka ou em Shibuya. Pense bem.  
\- Eu vou.

 _A ouvi dar um suspiro de choro._

\- Se cuida, gato. - _ela falou, com a voz chorosa._  
\- Eu vou, querida. Ligo quando chegar em casa.  
\- Então até... - _e ela chorou._

 _Ela desligou o telefone e eu fiquei sentindo um pouco de pena. Eu sabia que, se eu ficasse aqui ou não, não faria muita diferença pra ela, mas ela estava preocupada com a amiga dela. Ela merecia o brasão da amizade por chorar as lágrimas que a amiga dela não pôde por estar absorta em espanto. No fim das contas comprei alguns manjuus perto de casa e os acompanhei com um suco de morango. Quando terminei de comer peguei o trem e fui pra Narita. Já passava da meia-noite quando cheguei lá, e ainda esperei mais uma hora pra eles abrirem o portão. Quando me sentei no meu assento, fechei os olhos e dormi. Lembro que sonhei com ela e com o que eu havia feito. E eu estava orgulhoso disso.  
_

 _ **Freetalking:**_ e ai meninas e meninos, suave na nave? Juny de novo, trouxe o capítulo quatro do meu baseado. Dois salves pros pesadelos de uma pessoa ai, que vai querer meu coro.

No momento que estou escrevendo isso, no meu humilde iPhone 4S, a fanfic não rendeu muito, tanto como os outros capítulos. Estou surpresa com isso. Claro que vou acabar editando, mas enfim. (OBS: vinte motherfucking pages. Olocomano).

Antes de você falar " _aaaaaaah acabou..."_ Não, ainda não acabou. Tem mais coisa pra acontecer. Eu adoraria já colocar a trilha sonora que montei pra PCB mas o barato anda loco por aqui. Provavelmente quando eu upar tudo eu levo pra DZ e lá faço um bem bolado com o soundcloud. E também recebi umas cobranças via twitter, vindo de um dos meus poucos fãs da PCB perguntando quando seria o próximo update. Ai está, aproveite seus feels.  
Então é. Te vejo em breve. Se quiser me dar ideias e os talz, (arroba)jyunirii.

A propósito: eu quero ler Nurarihyon no Mago de novo, e por isso a Kejoro apareceu. Eu já tentei pesquisar mais sobre ela, mas nunca consegui muito. E não sei de qual parte do Japão ela nasceu, mas ela faz parte do folclore nacional japonês. Mas é, a história dela é basicamente essa: uma mulher linda que foi traída e morreu afogada por causa desses sentimentos negativos, então ela seduz os homens e com o cabelo dela, ela os mata. Quase como uma Vitória-Regia pra gente. Vlw flw, rapaziada, até o próximo update. o7


	5. Iluminador de Indecisão

_Quando cheguei na porta de minha casa, em Fukuoka, dei um sorriso torto. Era uma manhã bem clara, um tanto quente - vinte e nove graus, antes das dez, as plantas da frente da casa estavam bem verdes. Parece que havia chovido noite passada, enquanto eu estava nos céus, voando. Havia bastante orvalho aqui e ali, mas estava secando rápido, graças ao calor. E para me receber, minha gata estava na porta. Esticada no tapete azul, coçava gentilmente a orelha, e quando me viu, se pôs preguiçosamente de pé e veio, devagar, como se desfilasse. Subiu na minha mala roxa e encostou a cabeça em meu braço._

\- Bom te ver de novo, Rurichan. - _e ela me respondeu com um miado, e pulou em meus ombros._

\- Oh, Ryou-kun, voltou de Tóquio? - _e uma voz doce falou._

 _Por um momento achei que fosse Ruki, mas era apenas minha vizinha e minha melhor amiga, Rino. Era mais uma japonesa com um ar de coreana comum, magra e de busto pequeno, que apesar de seus vinte e cinco anos, não aparentava ter mais de quinze, graças ao rosto agraciado, sem marcas de espinhas e ao cabelo que chegava um pouco abaixo dos ombros, apesar de seus 165cm._

\- Acabei de chegar.

\- E parece que a sua Nyamorada veio te receber.

 _Rimos. Sim, o grande motivo de eu ter Ruri comigo não foi porque eu apenas gosto de gatos, foi ela que me adotou. Em um dia de Maio, no fim de um inverno, ela veio me seguindo do parque perto de minha casa. Estava com dó dela, estava machucada e bem magra, mas o olhar dela me encantou. O olhar roxo, firme e sagaz, mas que no fundo só queria alguém a que chamasse de sua e cuidasse dela._

\- Você sabe como ela é...

\- Tenho vindo aqui todos os dias, ela se recusa a sair daqui. Tentei algumas vezes levar ela pra minha casa, mas ela insiste em ficar, então eu venho trazer a comida dela. - _e sorriu._

\- Talvez porque ela não vai com a cara do Lee Nyang? - _brinquei._

\- E quem não ama meu Lee Nyang? - _e ela fez muxoxo._

 _Apontei pra Ruri. E ela se esfregou ainda mais em mim._

\- Rurichan, não seja assim. - _ela reclamou_

 _E rimos._

\- Como foi Tóquio?

\- Ah, foi bem. Não quer entrar?

\- Opa.

 _Levei a mala para dentro da casa. Lá, a deixei em minha cama e voltei pra cozinha. E minha amiga me esperava, sentada._

\- Tirei bastante foto, tive que lidar com fangirls - _fui falando, enquanto colocava a água no fogo_ \- Foi naquelas, né? Vida de Capital.

\- Ouvi dizer que você arrumou uma namorada por lá. Uma do cabelo laranja, parecida com a Rurichan.

 _Parei de mexer nas coisas e olhei pra ela._

\- De onde você tirou isso, Rino?

\- Não se fala em outra coisa nos fóruns. Ao que parece, o fandom da Makino e o seu concordam e te aceitam, juntos. - _e me mostrou o SamSung S6._

 _Dei uma risada, nervosa._ "Ainda bem que ninguém sabe do resto _", pensei._

\- Mas eu não apoio vocês juntos. - _ela disparou_.

\- Vamos voltar nisso de novo, Rino? - _suspirei, divertido_.

\- Qual é? Eu ainda não desisti de você, Ryou. A Makino pode ser bonita, mas eu sou mais, e eu te conheço melhor e por mais tempo.

 _Dei uma risadinha._

 _O telefone de Rino tocou, e depois de uma breve conversa, ela desligou._

\- Preciso ir, hora de voltar pro plantão.

\- Te cuida, mulher.

\- Eu vou. São apenas crianças.

 _E saiu._

 _Vamos lá._

 _O verdadeiro nome dela é Park Lee Nung, e ela veio de Seoul, Coréia do Sul, mas por algum motivo obscuro ela nasceu no Japão. Estudamos juntos na faculdade desde o comecinho do curso, e hoje ela trabalha atendendo crianças que precisam de algum tipo de acompanhamento psicológico._

 _E... exceção à uma noite, onde aconteceu algo extremamente ruim, nunca tivemos nada._

 _Sempre fomos bons amigos._

 _Ela, a nerd convicta coreana._

 _Eu, o galinha gentil japonês._

 _Sempre fomos um bom time._

 _Entretanto uma noite, enquanto a gente estava no quinto semestre, ela terminou com o namorado dela. Naquela época, ela era mais gorda, cheia de curvas, mas ainda assim ela tinha um ego grande o suficiente pra não se abalar sobre. Mas ainda assim, as palavras do ex dela a deixaram bem mal. Digo, bem mal mesmo, ao ponto de ela querer se matar._

 _Naquele dia eu estava meio bêbado, e tentei ajudar ela, e como você deve imaginar, acabamos numa cama. Na verdade, acabou na minha._

 _O problema foi: ela se apaixonou. Depois que aconteceu me senti o pior cara de todos, especialmente porque eu não lembrava de nada. Expliquei, mil vezes, que ela podia ser a mulher mais linda daqui, eu ainda a via como minha amiga, e minha amiga apenas. Ela emagreceu, ficou ainda mais bonita, cuidou dela mesma, se reergueu, mas nunca me despertou nada. A via mais como uma boneca._

 _Quando terminei de fazer meu café e alimentar Ruri, fui até as cinzas de minha mãe e fiz uma oração silenciosa. Fui interrompido pelo meu celular, com uma ligação de Tóquio._

\- Ryouzinho?

\- Oi Jun.

\- Tudo bem ai? Chegou direitinho?

\- Estou são e salvo.

\- E a gata Ruki?

\- Ela se chama Ruri, e ela está bem - ela miou, de fundo - _como você mesma pode ouvir._

\- Certo... - _ela suspirou._

\- E você? Tudo bem ai?

\- Estou levando. As manhãs na Donna não são as mesmas sem a sua voz cantando Volare e desfilando esse bundão pelos corredores.

\- Meu Deus, Jun... - _dei risada_.

\- Quié? Estou falando sério, ficou sem graça sem você por aqui. - _Chi gritou, de fundo, "_ volta pra gente, Ryou-san! Achei uma loja de Mentaiko em Ikebukuro! _"_

\- Ahahah gente... - _Ri bastante_ \- Chantagem emocional não vale, viu?

\- Okaaaaay... Bem, precisamos ir. Até depois, Ryouzinho.

\- Até, meninas.

 _E desliguei, entre risos. Mas logo recebi uma outra ligação, de um número privado._

\- Alô? Akiyama falando.

\- Como você está?

 _Ué?_

\- Qual foi o motivo de você me ligar de um número privado?

\- Me deu na telha.

\- Oh, tá querendo outro daquele que eu deixei contigo? - _e dei uma risada._

 _Ela não falou nada. Dei um risinho._

\- Eu estou bem, Ruki. Apenas tomei café e fui alimentar minha gata. - _e passei meus dedos em Ruri, acariciando a cabeça dela._

\- Ah, ok.

\- Era apenas isso?

\- Na verdade... Não.

\- "Não"?

\- Bom...

 _Me sentei no sofá, e coloquei Ruri em meu colo._

\- Desembucha, Ruki.

 _Ela suspirou._

\- Semana que vem vou ter de descer em Kyushu, promoting de uma empresa local desse fim de mundo.

\- Ah, sério?

\- Hm. E pelo que parece, vai ser realmente perto da sua casa.

\- Entendo. Você quer ficar aqui em casa? Ou vai pra algum hotel?

\- Não sei. Eiichi-san vai estar na mesma campanha, então eu acredito que seja seguro para a minha integridade física ficar ai se ele também vá estar. Até porque ele me convidou.

\- Ahhan... _\- me segurei pra não contar à ela o quão gigolô era Eiichi Akiyama._

\- Apenas liguei pra te avisar.

\- Entendo.

\- E... Quando isso acabar, Jun espera que você tenha a resposta da proposta e, entre a gente, ela quer que você esteja no mesmo avião que eu quando eu voltar.

\- Típico da Jun.

\- Bem, não estou te pressionando em nada, a decisão é sua, e sua somente.

\- Obrigado, Ruki.

 _Do outro lado ela deu uma risadinha, pelo que eu ouvi._

\- Mais algo?

\- Era tudo.

\- Bem, eu tenho algo pra te perguntar.

\- No aguardo. _– ela suspirou_

\- Sabe aquela tarde?

\- Hm.

\- Você quer que se repita?

 _Ela se calou. Deixei ela responder._

\- Eu não sei. Naquele dia eu estava em lágrimas quando você me deixou.

\- Entendo...

 _Nos calamos._

\- Preciso, ir, Akiyama. Daqui a pouco chego na aula.

\- Ok. Se cuida, Branca das Trevas.

\- Claro que vou me cuidar, Pedreiro.

\- Certo... - _e tentei bancar o espertinho_. - Te iubesc Ruki.

 _Ela riu, alto._

\- Ce naiba? Esti nebun? _\- falou, sem sotaque, mas parecia cética._

\- Mas que? - _Não esperava por nenhuma resposta em Romaniano._

\- Força não, Akiyama, faz favor.

 _E rindo, ela desligou._

 _Fiquei sem entender. Devo ter fado de algum jeito errado, só pode._

 _ooOoOoo_

 _Tirei o dia para dormir. E assim uns dois dias se passaram desde que a Satanás me ligou. Fiquei matutando um bocado e recebi uma ligação da Jun nesse meio tempo, para me falar do feedback detalhado da Shiseido. Pelo o que parece, agora não é só a Jun que ama a miha bunda._

 _Bem: estava um pouco menos quente do que o costume, então resolvi ir correr um pouco. Passei em frente à escola que trabalho, e do portão fechado consegui ver os vidros reluzindo à luz do sol. E automaticamente lembrei da Jun._

 _Como será que aquela doida está? Ainda tenho mais ou menos seis dias pra decidir se fico aqui em Kitakyushu ou volto pra capital._

 _Dei uma suspirada. Eu me sinto comfortavel aqui._

\- Oh, olha quem eu encontro por aqui!

 _E olhei pra quem quer que tenha falado isso. Era Rino._

\- joh-eun achim, Rino. – _falei com um aceno_. – Que te traz até a Ohtani?

 _Ela estava com roupas simples, mais para um role de manhã._

\- Plantão acabou faz algum tempo, resolvi ir caminhar pra ver a luz do sol. Mas não esperava te ver. – _e bebeu um pouco do café dela._

\- Ah, compreendo. Muito ocupada?

\- Nada, foi bem tranquilo.

\- Ah sim.

\- Bem, estou indo para casa, agora. Caminha comigo? – _ela pediu._

 _Me alonguei um pouco._

\- Vamos. – _acenei com a mão._

 _Ela veio ao meu encontro._

 _Juntos, fomos caminhando devagar, passando pelo centro comercial da cidade, vez a quando cumprimentando algum cliente dela, ou algum aluno meu._

\- Dormiu bem noite passada?

\- Ah sim, dormi. Recebi uma ligação da galera de Tóquio, eles meio que me deram um prazo pra me decidir.

\- Aaaaah – _ela suspirou_ – essa galera é esquentadinha demais, dá um tempo.

\- Bem – _dei de ombros_ – prazos. Sabe como é.

\- Te entendo. Mas... Faz algum tempo que não vejo teu pai. Que houve com ele?

\- Ah, ele tá voltando pra Kyushu. Parece que vai ter uma campanha aqui e ele vai ser o fotógrafo...

\- "..."?

\- Bem... – _me acanhei._

 _Viramos a curva da esquina da minha casa, e lá na frente do meu portão havia um carro cinza, de meu pai._

 _Ele saiu do carro, se esticou e de longe ouvi o barulho dos ossos do velho se estalarem._

\- Opa, já voltou? Nem fiz nada pra ti, pai.

\- Oh Ryou! Rino-chan, bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Akiyama-san. Fez uma boa viagem? – _e ela sorriu, franca._

\- Na medida do possível, vou te falar. – _se alongou um pouco mais_. – Eu tô ficado muito velho.

\- Ah não diga isso, ainda tem muitos anos pela frente!

 _E rimos._

 _A risada parou quando um nissan coupe 370Z azul escuro parou perto do carro de meu pai._

 _E aqui fica marcado, galera: Eu adoro carros. E fiquei um bom minuto repetindo pra mim mesmo: "que carro lindo"._

 _O ronco baixo do motor cessou. A porta abriu e de dentro saiu Ruki, dentro de um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta branca. Sapatos de salto alto (sério, moleque, a mina já é alta, pra quê caralhos vai se enfiar num salto?) vermelho e óculos escuros da rayban (um modelo similar ao meu)._

 _O cabelo descia como uma cascata laranja, e quando o sol batia praticamente refletia a luz toda, chamando a atenção de quem quer que fosse._

 _Digna de uma modelo de salão de Milão, daquelas que você vai parar pra ver a modelo e não o carro._

 _Dei uma respirada funda, e mesmo distante eu consegui pegar o cheiro do perfume dela._

 _Suspirei e olhei para Rino. A cara de desprezo dela beirava o indescritível._

\- Oh Makino, bom dia! – _falou meu pai_ – Né que conseguiu chegar direitinho aqui?

\- Bom dia! Bem... não tem muita gente vindo pra essas bandas.

\- Ora, ora – _Rino falou_ – Para quê se dar ao trabalho de alugar um carro aqui? A cidade é bem pequena, ou não pode andar com esses sapatos?

 _Ruki virou pra voz. Tirou os óculos escuros, revelando os olhos claros._

\- Não costumo falar com estranhos, mas respondendo sua pergunta: na realidade o carro é meu e eu prefiro dirigir quando venho para o sul. Assim eu posso passar em casa. _– e a olhou de cima a baixo._

 _Rino pareceu inflamada, então me meti no meio._

\- Olha só o que a Mirei me trouxe! Branca das Trevas! Essa é a Rino!

\- Muito prazer. _– Ruki se curvou de longe._

\- E quem é você? – _Rino rosnou._

\- Makino Ruki. – _Ruki respondeu, calma, quase inocente_. – Sua namorada, Pedreiro de Templo?

\- Não, não, imagina. Somos amigos, apenas.

 _Aquilo bastou pra Rino perder o controle e corar. As unhas delas quase entraram na carne da palma da mão._

\- Vai ficar aqui em casa, Satanás Celta? _– falei._

\- Ah, não. Passei aqui pra dizer que vim recusar seu convite de ficar aqui, Eiichi-san. – _olhou para meu pai_ – Tem um hotel perto do aeroporto, vou estar por lá.

\- Entendi... Vem cá, tem algum motivo em especial pra você ter recusado? _– meu pai perguntou._

 _Ela olhou de soslaio para Rino e eu._

\- Se eu ficar o casal ali vai entrar em conflito, e eu já tenho problemas o suficiente pra resolver. Muito obrigada pelo convite. Ah, e vim entregar umas coisas que a Jun pediu.

 _Ela abriu o porta-malas, e pegou uma bolsa grande._

\- Ela disse que iriamos precisar disso tudo pra essa campanha, e pediu pra que eu deixasse contigo. – _e deixou a bolsa nas mãos de meu pai._

\- Oh, beleza. Deve ser as referências. Valeu, Makino.

\- Se precisar é só ligar. – _e entrou no carro._

 _O motor gemeu de novo, e o carro maravilhoso foi embora._

 _Fiquei tão absorto vendo aquele carro ir embora que levou alguns segundos de meu pai gritando meu nome._

\- RYOOOOOU! Acorda, cara! Me ajuda a levar essas coisas pra dentro!

\- AH! Ah, claro. Rino, nos vemos depois. – _e estiquei meu braço pra dar um tapiha no ombro dela, mas ela havia sumido._

 _Sem entender, fui ajudar meu pai._

ooOoo

\- Desde quando você e a Rino estão namorando? – _Meu pai perguntou, depois de fazer um chá._

\- Não estamos.

\- Oh.

\- Acho que ela percebeu que a Rino estava no ponto de fazer escândalo e saiu deixando uma granadinha pra trás. – _falei, meio revoltado._

\- Eita.

\- Eu odeio essa mulher, cara. Numa boa. – _e bati minha testa na mesa._

\- Cara, lida com isso, a boma é sua.

\- EU SEI! O pior de tudo é a Rino, insistindo pra que eu namore com ela, mano. Eu não a vejo como uma namorada pra mim, por mais que eu tente! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 _Respirei fundo._

\- Essa mulher vai acabar me destruindo, pai. Na boa.

\- Eu acho que você deveria ir conversar com a Rino e pedir desculpas por tudo.

\- E por que tu acha que ela vai me ouvir?

\- Porque eu apostei uma grana alta naquele bolão da Jun e eu me recuso a deixar a coreana ferrar meu esquema. – _ele balançou a mão_ – até porque, Ryou, se a Rino não vai ser sua namorada ou coisa do tipo, você precisa impor isso, não?

\- Sério mesmo?

\- Claro.

 _Meu pai colocou o copo na pia e saiu, falando que precisava ir no mercado._

 _Fiquei bons cinco minutos e mastiguei mentalmente o que aconteceu nessa manhã._

 _Tomei coragem e mandei mensagem pra Rino, que levou pelo menos outros dez minutos para responder._

 _Perdi a paciência e liguei._

 _Depois de algumas vezes ela me atendeu._

\- Alô?

ooOoo

\- Me desculpa por hoje, Rino.

\- Nah, tudo bem.

 _Eu consegui arrastar ela para um almoço._

 _Eu nunca fiquei tão embaraçado e me curvei tanto pra pedir desculpas pra ela._

\- Mas é que... Sabe...

\- Eu sei que não sou sua namorada ainda, beleza, mas aquela mulher... Ela me tira da calma sem fazer muito! – _ela desabafou._

\- Seja bem vinda à minha vida com ela, Rino. E... Espera.

 _Ela olhou para meu rosto._

\- Cara, por favor, não. A gente-

\- Ryou, a chance tá ai. Você vai deixar a vassoura ambulante bagunçar sua vida? Assim, desse jeito? Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso, estaria do seu lado para o bem e para o mal! – _ela pegou na minha mão_ – Eu jamais iria fazer você se humilhar desse jeito.

 _Respirei fundo._

\- Olha: eu não sou o cara pra você. Você me conhece melhor do que muita gente. Eu não estou te dando o toco porque quero ficar com ela, simplesmente acho que há pessoas melhores do que eu pra você. – _suspirei_ – Eu gosto de você e eu sei que não posso te fazer feliz.

\- Você está errado. Compleatemte errado! – _ela estava levantando a voz_ – Eu não sou boa pra você por quê? Não sou ruiva? Não sou rica e famosa?

\- Porque você não é um desafio pra ele, querida. Esse idiota aqui vive de adrenalina, e adora se gabar de títulos que ele conquistou. – _falou Ruki._

 _Eu pulei da cadeira, e foi eu e cadeira pro chão. Rino ficou chocada demais e levou um minuto e meio pra se recuperar._

\- Mas que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? Veio espionar minha rela-

\- Não, fofa. Eu vim pra pedir pra vocês ficarem quietos, porque estão incomodando o pessoal aqui. – _ela apontou pro resto do restaurante_. – Arrumem um quarto pra resolver o problema de vocês, se for melhor, mas se forem ficar aqui então tratem de ficar quietos.

\- Mas.. – _eu falei._

\- Recomponha-se. – _ela estendeu a mão para mim_ – Por favor, ajam como japoneses civilizados, ou saiam. Tenho uma reunião acontecendo aqui e tá complicado conversar enquanto vocês debatem a vida privada de ambos quando ninguém aqui tá interessado em saber.

 _Agarrei a mão dela e me levantei, arrumando minha bagunça._

 _Ela se virou e saiu para o lado oposto e se sentou numa mesa com dois homens. Me virei e baixei a cabeça, de vergonha, querendo morrer a cada passo que ela dava e o salto ressonava na madeira do chão._

\- Meu pai amado. Ela é...

\- Ela tem atitude, de fato. – _ela falou_. – Vamos embora, vai? Isso foi demais pra mim.

 _Fui até o balcão e paguei a conta, e saímos de lá o quanto antes._

\- Rino! – _segurei o braço dela antes de ela ir embora._ – Você quer terminar essa conversa na minha casa? Porque eu não quero ficar sem resolver isso.

\- Eu...Acho que sim... – _ela hesitou._

 _Dei espaço pra ela pensar e ver o que iria se decidir. No fim ela acabou entrando no meu carro e fomos para a minha casa._

 _Durante o trajeto ficamos calados. Mas dava pra ver que ambos estavam quase ligando pro Taichi e pedindo o brasão emprestado, porque foi algo bem complicado._

 _Quando chegamos em casa, meu pai não estava lá. Pedi pra ela se sentar no sofá, e fiz um café para nós dois._

\- Bem...

\- Olha, Rino. Por favor, eu realmente queria que você entedesse isso. Falo pro seu bem.

\- Meu, acho que foi você que não entedeu: custa dar uma chance pra nós? Sério mesmo que você tá colocando toda sua vida na mão dela? Por qual preço? Por qual motivo?

\- Rino, você não me entendeu! Não é por ela! Nada disso aqui é por ela! Sou eu! Cara, pelamor, Ruki até três semanas atrás era apenas uma lembrança da minha infância! Ela não têm nada a ver com a minha vida aqui em Kyushu!

\- Cara, eu sou tão ruim assim?

\- Pela ultima vez, Rino: eu te quero como minha amiga. Eu vou sempre te querer do meu lado pra sair comigo e tomar café ou te pedir conselho sobre como lidar com meus alunos ou coisa do tipo mas eu não consigo te ver como minha namorada! Não é pela sua aparência, é quem você é, é seus planos e sonhos, não são algo que eu consiga dar todo meu suporte! Pela ultima vez, entende isso! – _despejei._

 _Quando dei por mim, ambos estavam chorando. Eu não queria magoar minha amiga, mas eu queria que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas. Meu corpo se moveu e eu a acabei por abraçar, e assim ficamos por meia hora ou coisa assim._

\- Ainda seremos amigos? – _perguntei, com os meus olhos inchados de tanto chorar_.

\- Ainda não sei. Preciso digerir isso. – _ela respondeu, degastada pelo chororo._

\- Entendo...

\- Mas tem algo que eu gostaria de pedir.

\- Oh... claro.

\- Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas...

\- "Mas"?

 _Ela respirou fundo, e levou uns minutos para conseguir dizer._

\- Poderia me dar um beijo? Pelo menos uma vez eu gostaria de lembrar que eu fui desejada por você como mulher e não apenas como uma amiga de longa data.

 _Eu titubeei. Eu não sou de recusar mulher, e o meu passado amoroso tá lá como prova, mas eu me senti muito mal. Eu pensei por um bom cinco minutos antes de dar a resposta._

 _Respirei fundo._

\- Você vai me prometer de que nunca mais vai me pedir isso.

\- Eu prometo. – _ela falou, resoluta._

 _Me aproximei e me inclinei, e fui o mais delicado que eu pude._

 _O que aconteceu, eu não sei explicar, mas eu perdi toda a concentração no mundo ao meu redor._

 _Mas quando eu me afastei, estava Ruki e meu pai, parados na porta, em silêncio._

 _Rino ficou vermelha e saiu correndo e chorando de minha casa. Ruki saiu do caminho dela, justamente pra Rino não esbarrar nela._

\- Galera, eu posso explic-

\- Não se preocupe, Akiyama – _Ruki falou, inatingível_ – Não é como se você tivesse uma namorada e tivesse traído ela ou coisa do tipo.

\- Mas...

\- Am terminat asta ca jucăria ta, nu-i asa... – _ela falou, num tom firme_ – Eiichi-san, me liga depois. Creio que podemos acertar os detalhes via telefone ou email... Pelo visto não vai ser uma boa ideia continuar o planejamento aqui.

 _E assim ela saiu, com o salto ressoando no assoalho, o suave barulho das chaves dela martelando e ecoando no meu coração._

 _Enfiei minha cabeça entre as pernas e chorei ainda mais. Meu pai resolveu não se meter por hora e me deixou sozinho._

ooOoo

 _Havia quatro dias no qual eu não ouvira uma palavra sequer de Ruki._

 _Todas as perguntas que eu fiz ao meu pai sobre ela, a resposta foi taciturna e simples. "Ah, tá tudo bem. Estamos bem ocupados com a campanha"._

 _Eu estava começando a achar que estaria tudo bem, pois eu ainda tinha contato com Rino. Até que uma tarde, Ruki apareceu aqui em casa._

\- Oh. Que surpresa.

\- Eiichi-san está?

\- Não.

\- Ah beleza, volto depois, en-

\- Não, por favor, fica um pouco. Ele foi no mercado, vai voltar logo.

 _Ela ponderou._

\- Por favor. Eu quero conversar com você. – _pedi com carinho._

\- Certo...

 _Ela tirou o all star e entrou._

 _Ela ficou na sala, com uma postura reta digna da realeza de Elizabeth. Eu ofereci algumas coisas para ela, mas apenas um copo de água ela aceitou._

\- Então, qual era o assunto?

\- Bem, não ouvi falar de sua pessoa por um tempo, e fiquei me pergutando se estava tudo bem.

\- Sim, está. Eu vou voltar pra casa amanhã de manhã, passei aqui pra ver se o Eiichi-san vai precisar que eu leve algo pra vaca da Jun.

 _Esse carinho para com a Jun me fascina. E muito._

\- Bem, ele também não falou muito sobre a campanha aqui em casa, então nem posso te ajudar.

\- Como se sua ajuda fosse lá grandes merdas, né...

 _Ri de escárnio._

\- Amo quando você me trata assim, Satanás.

\- E sua namorada, ela t-

\- Não estamos namorando.

 _Ela levantou uma sombrancelha._

\- Ah não?

\- Não. Foi um fav-

\- Não estou interessada na sua vida amorosa, Pedreiro, então poupe-me dos detalhes. – _ela me cortou._

\- Ah... Vi que ficou chateada, não...? – _joguei verde._

\- Bitch please, eu tava trabalhando! Tu achou mesmo que eu iria perder neurônio pensando naquilo? Meu tempo custa caro pra gastar com coisa mediocre assim.

 _Essa doeu._

\- Nossa, valeu. – _falei, desanimado._

 _Nessa hora meu pai entrou em casa._

\- Cheguei, Ryou! Temos visitas? – _ele gritou da porta_.

\- Sou eu, Eiichi-san. Ruki. – _Ruki respondeu, animada_.

\- Ah, Ruki! Que prazer! Veio ameaçar o Ryou de morte antes de ir? – _e apareceu na porta_.

\- Eu vou deixar isso pra namorada dele. – _ela sorriu._

\- Oh, falando na Rino, ela queria falar contigo e me pediu pra arrumar um encontro contigo.

\- Eu?

\- Ela? – _fiquei surpreso._

\- Assunto de mulher, Ryou. Ela deixou claro, era apenas a Ruki.

 _Fiquei apreensivo._

\- Bem... Eu passei aqui pra saber se quer que eu leve algo pra Tóquio...

\- Só aquelas referências que a Motomiya mandou, mas estão bagunçadas.

\- Vamos fazer assim: eu vou agora falar com essa menina e ver o que ela tem pra me dizer e volto aqui depois, pode ser?

 _Meu coração bateu mais devagar._

\- Pode ser. – _disse meu pai._

\- Bem, eu to indo, então. Volto daqui a pouco.

 _E ela se levantou e partiu. Meus reflexos falharam,porque eu queria segurar a mão dela e pedir para que ela não fosse._

 _Mas bem...Tarde demais._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Freetalking:_ Depois de um hiato bem comprido, eu voltei.

E aqui, entre a gente? Eu estou aprendendo Romeno por causa da Ruki. Meti na cabeça podia falar Romeno porque ela tinha contratos naquelas bandas, e desde então estou sempre me dedicando a aprender um pouco mais da língua pra ficar o mais natural possível.

E bem... Nesse capítulo eu gastei um bom tempo pesquisando elementos pra fazer a fanfic ficar o mais realista possível. Calculei quanto tempo mais ou menos a Ruki levaria de Shinkuju até Kitakyushu de carro, pesquisei o carro dela (cara, me obriguei a dar algo foda pra ela, por que né? A quenga merece), revisei as frases que não estão em Português... Sim, trabalhei mais nisso, mas ficou algo bem bonitinho.

Eu vou focar pra terminar ela o quanto antes que assim eu posso fazer um arquivo PDF colocando algumas ilustrações que eu fiz/farei dessa fanfic, mais pra ficar algo bonitinho, já que está tão comprido quanto um livro.

Vejo vocês depois. Espero de coração de que tenha gostado desse chp.

Juny.


End file.
